Actions Have Consequences
by Paigeriffic
Summary: The past actions of one sister cause shocking ramifications. This chapter: With Piper and Prue almost defeated by Cole, Paige is the only hope. Can she save her sisters before Phoebe and Cole are reunited?
1. Changes In The Night

"This is ridiculous!" Exclaimed the First voice.  
  
"We can't let it go on much longer," added the Second Voice.  
  
"Why should two suffer for the mistakes of one?" Questioned the Third voice.  
  
"But what can be done?" Asked the First voice.  
  
"The power of three must not be broken," stated the Third voice.  
  
"But it can be… adjusted," said the Fourth voice.  
  
"Adjusted?" Queried the Second voice.  
  
"Relocate the power," replied the Fourth voice.  
  
"So be it." All voices agreed, accompanied by a low rumble and flash of light.  
  
* * *  
  
Paige awoke with a start and lay still. It sounded as if a storm was going on outside. She sighed and turned onto her side… only to see her bed a few feet below her! She screamed and fell back down, bouncing slightly before rolling to the floor.   
  
"Piper! Piper, come here! Oh god what's going on?" She shouted, running to the door. It was flung open by a panicked looking Piper.  
  
"What? What is it Paige?" She asked, looking frantically around the room, her hands held at the ready. Paige was about to tell her when she began to rise off the ground. Piper stared wordlessly at Paige floated to the ceiling.   
  
Paige waved her limbs ineffectually. "This, this is my problem. Help me down!"   
  
Piper reached up and grabbed one of Paige's feet, slowly dragging her back to the floor. "You are levitating. Why are you levitating, Paige?" Piper narrowed her eyes, surveying her sister with suspicion. "I'm thinking spell gone awry, care to share?"  
  
"Piper! No! Not the Book of Shadows, no spell. I just woke up and was floating in mid-air. What the hell is going on?" Paige replied, clearly shaken.   
  
"Oh honey, who knows? Levitating is a whitelighter power. Maybe it just decided to emerge in you?" Piper reached out and patted Paige's hand comfortingly.  
  
"In the middle of the night? With no demons, or threats around? I was under the impression that our powers only 'arrived' when we needed them, not just randomly." Paige said, before going to sit on her bed. Piper sighed and shrugged.  
  
"Just try and get back to sleep. We'll talk about it in the morning."   
  
Phoebe, who wandered, bleary eyed, up to Paige's room, cut her off. "Guys, what's all the yelling about? I need my beauty sleep."   
  
Paige bit back a snide comment and simply wrung her hands nervously.   
  
"And some of us have jobs in the morning." Phoebe continued. This time Paige let a small snort escape. Phoebe glared at her. Piper cut in, sensing an argument.  
  
"Phoebe we all have jobs. Paige has just decided to make witchcraft hers at the moment. And you are hardly one to comment on that." She raised an eyebrow and firmly pushed Phoebe out the door. Suddenly her vision clouded and she gasped a sharp intake of breath. Images flashed through her mind.  
  
*** Phoebe… storming out of The Manor… A demon… Cole… Fireballs… An innocent in danger. ***  
  
She opened her eyes and lurched backwards, a terrified look on her face. "I think… I think I just had a premonition."   
  
Phoebe opened her mouth and stared, she slowly turned to Paige. "What… did… you… do… this… time?" Her voice was slow and charged with anger.   
  
Paige stood up and shouted furiously, unfazed by the venom in Phoebe's words. "Why the hell do you think it had something to do with me?"   
  
Phoebe laughed humourlessly. "Well you haven't had the best track record with spells and potions, now have you? Switching bodies and the whole personal gain thing with the breasts."   
  
"Don't you dare lecture me on magic. Hello! Abandoning your sisters and Becoming Queen of the Underworld ring any bells?"   
  
Phoebe screamed and slapped Paige across the face, leaving a harsh red welt. "I was being controlled by the baby! Cole was controlling me! It wasn't my fault!"   
  
Paige tentatively touched her face; Piper grimaced and stood next to Paige, putting her arm supportively around her shoulders. "Would you quit the whole little miss innocent routine, Phoebe? We've heard it a thousand times. Just shut up for once."   
  
Phoebe stood silently, shaking with impotent rage.   
  
Paige's eyes filled with tears and she slowly began to glide upwards. "Oh yeah, I can levitate too." She said bluntly, tears openly spilling down her face.   
  
Phoebe blanched and shut her eyes. "You have my powers. What's going to happen now?"   
  
Piper pulled Paige down and anchored her sister to the bed. "We wait till tomorrow. I can see that you two are tired and in no state to talk rationally. Lets just go back to bed and try and sleep." Phoebe nodded and began to walk out the room.   
  
Paige called to her. "If it's any consolation I didn't want, or need your power. My were, are, perfectly good." Phoebe paused for a second before walking out. Paige spoke to Piper. "Why did this happen? I had control of my powers and was working on expanding them… then this happened. Why? Why now?"  
  
"The powers come when we are ready for them, you wouldn't have got it if you weren't ready." Piper said, trying to placate her troubled sister.  
  
"Being ready for something and wanting something, are two very, very different things." Piper kissed Paige's forehead and walked back to her room. 


	2. Split And Regroup

"So they know." Said the Second voice.  
  
"The youngest is having trouble dealing with it." Sighed the Third voice.  
  
"She will learn to accept it, eventually use it." Countered the Fourth Voice.  
  
"The middle sister is angry, she fears that the ramifications of her actions have finally come." Intoned the Third voice.  
  
"She knew it would happen, she is getting what she deserves!" Added the First voice.  
  
"The eldest is going to be under strain, more so than usual." Stated the Second Voice.  
  
"She will cope, she always does." Equalized the Fourth Voice.  
  
"And most likely be all the stronger for it." Rationalised the First Voice.  
  
"That's the Halliwell way." Assured the Second Voice.  
  
* * *  
  
They sat round the table, steaming mugs of coffee in front of them. The Book of Shadows lay to the side of Piper. Paige was gripping the arms of her chair, in fear of another random levitation occurrence. Phoebe indolently filed her nails, and occasionally looking into a pocket mirror. Piper sat at the head of the table, hands held together. She viewed her sisters over her hands.  
  
"Well," she started. No words seemed to come to mind, none that were fitting for this occasion anyway. Phoebe threw down the file and mirror, Paige looked expectantly at Piper. "We have a lot, more than a lot, of things to talk about."  
  
"Understatement of the centaury." grunted Phoebe.   
  
Piper suppressed a glare and took a deep breath." Don't start Phoebe, not now. Please." She sighed. Phoebe shrugged indifferently and sank back in her seat.  
  
"Can you still use your powers? Have you even tried?" Paige asked curiously. Phoebe sullenly got to her feet and jumped… promptly landing again. She tried again but to no avail. Her usually smug face was tinged with fear. She walked over to the Book of Shadows and held it, her eyes clenched shut in concentration. She opened them and flipped through the pages, stopping and trying to summon a premonition from them. She pushed the book away and stalked back to her seat.   
  
"No, no I have no powers." She said impassively.   
  
Paige looked incredulously at her." Is that it? Over four years of being a witch and all you say is… that?!"   
  
Phoebe shot Paige a harsh glare. "Stay out of this Paige, its between me and Piper."   
  
Paige kicked back her chair and leaned over to Phoebe. "This is as much my business as it is Piper's. Not only am I a member of the Power Of Three and your sister, I also got stuck with one of your powers! I don't need it; I most certainly don't want it. My own powers are far, far superior to anything you have. Pah, 'used' to have, I should say." Piper, who had walked up to her and placed a warning hand, stopped her.  
  
"Paige that's enough," she said quietly, Paige opened her mouth to argue but Piper stopped her. "I said enough! Enough goddamn it! I've already lost the Power of Three once and I sure as hell won't lose it again."   
  
Paige sat down, her hands shaking and brow furrowed with anger. "We can call for Leo, ask him to go up and find out what's happening. In the mean time you look through the book. Leo… Leo!" He orbed down as Paige orbed the book into her hands.  
  
"Well, it looks like I've still got my powers." She said smugly, shooting a condescending look at Phoebe. Phoebe picked up her mug of coffee and threw it at Paige, who rapidly orbed out. Piper froze the coffee mug before the scalding liquid landed on the book and ruined it. Leo exhaled, a disbelieving look on his face.   
  
"Ok… what the hell is going on?" He exclaimed. Piper furiously pulled the book out of the path of the coffee and screamed at Phoebe.  
  
"What do you think you are playing at?! You can't attack your sister like that! How dare you!" Phoebe didn't respond. Piper clenched her fist, face flushed with rage. "Don't you dare ignore me, don't you dare!" Leo pulled at her arm, she span to face him, her features twisted with emotion.   
  
"Look, she's not ignoring you. She's frozen," he told her simply. Piper's hand flew to her mouth. Paige orbed back in and hastily moved the coffee into the sink.  
  
"Coffee. Ok Piper, she is officially insane. I can't deal with her shit anymore, we have to do something. What? What's wrong now? Why are you pointing… oh god. Is she…?  
  
"Frozen…" finished Piper, her voice changed with the terror she was feeling.  
  
"But… why… how is that even possible? I thought that you couldn't freeze us? Leo, go… go now. We need answers and we need them now." She ran to Piper's side, embracing her in a reassuring hug. "Leo, go! I'll take care of Piper, the only things that can help us now, are answers." He looked longingly at Piper and disappeared in a cloud of white and blue lights.  
  
"Paige, Paige I'm scared. I don't know what to do. I never even wanted to be the eldest, I never wanted to responsibility. Prue, I need Prue!" Piper's voice had risen to a frenzied shriek. Paige's eyes filled with tears and she tried to comfort Piper, her voice choking with emotion.  
  
"Its ok, its all gonna be ok. Shh, there now, shh. Leo's gone to find out what's happened. He'll be back with answers. Lets go sit down." She orbed Piper to the living room and lay her down on the couch, stroking her hair and whispering softly. Piper's cries had dulled to a quiet keening. Paige called for the book and flicked through it, her eyes scanning the pages. Nothing, there seemed to be nothing there. She slammed the cover shut and almost screamed. It flung back open and the pages flipped over and over, until they rustled to a stop. "Séance, you think a séance will help? Well you know best." She waved her hand at the empty floor and the candles appeared, all ready for the séance. Paige got up and lit the candles ready for the spell.   
  
Phoebe stumbled into the room, an even more confused look than usual on her face. "What happened, how did you manage to get in here without me noticing?"   
  
Paige glared at her. "Not that I owe you any answers but, you froze. Piper froze you. We don't know why and frankly… I don't give a damn. What you did back there is beyond forgiveness."   
  
Phoebe saw Piper and started towards her, reaching out her hands. "Let me help her, I should be with her." Paige threw up her hand and Phoebe disappeared in a cloud of orbs, reappearing on the other side of the room. Phoebe glowered and started towards Piper again.  
  
"Stay away from her. I mean it, just go and do whatever the hell you do… away from us. We need to do a séance." Paige warned.  
  
"Don't tell me when I can be near my sister! There's something wrong and she needs me! Why the fuck are you are keeping me away?"  
  
"She… we managed fine without you, when you went off with Cole. Look what you've done to Piper! Look what you've done to her! You might not like me but Piper did nothing and you made her near comatose with worry. And that's the to sister you actually 'give a damn' about."   
  
Phoebe ran at Paige, knocking the candles over. One flame ignited and set light to the carpet. Paige threw up her hand again and this time orbed Phoebe into the wall. Phoebe hit hard and sank down to the ground, panting heavily. Paige regarded her with a look of fury, as she orbed some water onto the flames. She waved her hand and the candles orbed back into position. She got up and re-lit the candles, never once taking her eyes of Phoebe. Phoebe got to her feet and ran upstairs, returning soon after with suitcase. She wiped her eyes and turned to Paige. "I'm leaving, I can't deal with this anymore. If you need me…"  
  
"You'll be at Cole's. Yeah, we know the drill. Phoebe can't handle life so she goes to Cole." Paige sneered as Phoebe stormed out of the Manor, slamming the door on her way out.   
  
Piper groaned slightly and slapped Paige lightly on the arm. "Paige you didn't have to be like that. Now everything is just one hundred times worse."   
  
Paige sighed and scuffed her foot on the rug. "Yeah well, she didn't exactly help the situation with that coffee, now did she?"  
  
"Granted, but not letting her near me? That's taking it a bit far." Said Piper, trying to be the voice of reason. She wiped her eyes on the blanket and sat on the edge of the couch.  
  
"I just got so annoyed with her. I don't see how, after all this time she still doesn't think I am important enough for things like this. She practically told me that I don't count as a sister and witch. That hurts Piper, it really, really hurts." Paige said, her voice choking with sadness.  
  
Piper put her arm round Paige and pulled the blanket over both of them. They just sat quietly, watching the candles, contemplating their future… as witches and as sisters.  
  
* * *  
  
Phoebe walked swiftly, lugging her suitcase along. Her face was blank, her eyes dead. She didn't know where she was going; she knew she just had to get out of The Manor and away from her sisters. She strode out into the road, blatantly not noticing, or caring about the traffic. Cars squealed to a halt all around her and random passer bys looked curiously at her. She reached the other side of the road and carried on walking. Suddenly she stopped and looked up. It was the penthouse building she used to share with Cole before… well just before it all happened. Without thinking she went in and took the elevator to the top floor. The doors opened and she was instantly hit by memories. Memories of when she was happy, before Cole had become The Source, before she… followed him into The Underworld. She walked over to the spot where Cole had been vanquished; well The Source had been vanquished. Kneeling down, she placed a hand on the spot. Usually this would have triggered some kind of premonition. Now there was nothing. Just an empty blankness. The full comprehension of her situation struck her.  
  
"Cole!" Phoebe cried out, feeling a sudden overwhelming urge to be with him. To have his strong arms hold her, comfort her. Make her forget that any of this had happened.  
  
"I am here Phoebe." It was Cole. How had he known she was here? She got to her feet, ready to fight him if needs be.   
  
"Cole. What… why are you here? What do you want?" She stammered, half ready to bolt out of the room and back to her sisters.  
  
He laughed disbelievingly and threw his hands up. "After all this time you still have to ask why I am with you and what I want? I want you Phoebe, I always have and I still do. Why else would I be here? I heard your call. I knew you needed and wanted me… as must as I need and want you."  
  
She hesitated for a second, old feelings and passions resurfacing. He looked at her, his face earnest, breathing slightly more heavy than usual. With a sob she threw herself into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight, as if to prevent her from leaving him again. They shimmered out. 


	3. And Then There Were Two

"Again, again she goes back to the demon!" Shouted the First voice.  
  
"Will she not learn?" Asked the Third voice.  
  
"I fear she is too far gone, little can be done to save her." Sighed the Second Voice."  
  
"The other two are beginning to realise its up to them." Stated the Fourth voice.  
  
"But will they be willing after all that's happened to them?" Enquired the Third Voice.  
  
"If all goes as we think there will only be one option." Said the Fourth.  
  
"Prue." Breathed the other voices.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hear these words,  
Hear my cry,  
Spirit from the other side,  
Cross now the great divide."   
  
Chanted Piper and Paige, as they intently watched the centre of the candles. The usual flickering of light appeared and then condensed into the incorporeal form of their grandmother.  
  
"Grams." Said Piper as she smiled. Grams always knew how to make her feel better.  
  
"My darlings, minus one I see. Phoebe trouble?" She enquired airily, as she looked around for Phoebe.   
  
Paige nodded and addressed her estranged grandmother. "Yes. Big, big trouble. Surely you have seen from 'up there'?" Said Paige, as she gestured up.   
  
Grams sighed and pursed her lips before speaking. "I don't see everything Paige, I am not omnipotent… not yet anyway." She added with a grin.   
  
Piper couldn't help but laugh. "Grams be serious. We really don't know what's going on or what do to. And now Phoebe has run off somewhere."  
  
"To Cole." Spat Paige, obviously showing her distaste for that name.  
  
"Well why don't you fill me in then? I can't help if I don't know what has actually happened." Prompted Grams, as she crossed her arms. Piper began; explaining from the moment Paige called her into the bedroom.   
  
Paige took over at the end. "So I threw her into the wall and then she ran off."  
  
Grams exhaled angrily. "Oh that dratted child! When hasn't she been trouble? But Paige, really, did you have to throw her into the wall?"  
  
"Well…" Began Paige, a fleeting look of embarrassment crossing her face.   
  
Piper interrupted. "She only did it to protect me Grams, she thought Phoebe was out to get me."  
  
"And was she?" Asked Grams.  
  
Piper shrugged unhappily. "I don't really know anymore. I just don't know."   
  
A bright light began to form next to Piper, and Leo orbed in. His face was grave. "Piper. I have…news."  
  
She cocked her head and squinted. "News? Well they say no news is good news. You might as well spill it."  
  
He sat down next to her. "I tried to speak to the Elders but."   
  
Paige interrupted him. "But? There's but? Why is there a but?"  
  
Leo raised his eyebrow and spoke. "Well if you let me finish them maybe I could tell you." Paige stuck the tip of her tongue out and Piper rolled her eyes. "Ok, so I tried to speak to the Elders. But," he gave Paige a sidelong look, provoking a small grin, "They wouldn't let me speak to them. I don't know why but whatever's going on its big."  
  
Piper sniffed disgustedly and got to her feet. "Once again we have been let down by them. I honestly don't know why we bother. Come on Paige we obviously have to sort their mess out for ourselves… as usual. Grams, try and find something out… anything out."  
  
"I will Piper, be safe my darlings." She said as Piper blew out the candles.  
  
Paige turned to Leo. "Try and locate Phoebe." He shut his eyes and focused. After about a minute he opened them and shook his head.   
  
"Damn it. What now Piper? What do we do?" Paige continued  
  
"Leo, you… just, well. Stay here. If they aren't talking there's not much you can do. Lets go Paige." Piper said, as she took Paige's hand and pulled her towards the door. Leo was left standing there, looking slightly bemused.  
  
"So Piper. Where exactly are we going and what are we going to do?" Asked Paige, as she shut the door behind them.  
  
"Phoebe. We need to find Phoebe." Said Piper, as she looked around. There was no sign of her anywhere.  
  
"San Francisco is a big place. It'll be hopeless. Unless…" Mused Paige.  
  
"Unless? Unless what? What are you thinking now Paige?" Asked Piper, a curious look on her face.  
  
Paige pursed her lips. "Maybe you could get a premonition of where she is."  
  
Piper almost laughed. "Are you serious? Oh god, you are. I have had this power all of 15 hours, and only had one of them so far. Phoebe had the power for more than four years and never mastered it."  
  
Paige coughed awkwardly. "From what I've gathered Phoebe didn't really do much of anything after Cole made his appearance. Who knows how far she could have got with her power if she had tried?"  
  
Piper remained silent. She didn't want to agree with Paige but she wasn't entirely sure that Paige was wrong.  
  
"Maybe I touched on a sensitive subject, but really. It's basically our only chance. Unless we did a spell to call a lost witch." She continued, trying to guess what Piper was thinking.  
  
Piper finally spoke. "Its worth a try. The question is what do I touch to set off a premonition?"   
  
They carried on walking in silence. Each trying to think of a solution. Paige stopped suddenly and dragged Piper into an alley. "I've got the perfect thing… place rather." Without waiting for Piper's reaction she orbed them off.  
  
* * *  
  
Phoebe looked around at her surroundings. It was all too familiar. The Underworld. It brought back feelings and memories. The senses of power and evil were strongest. She didn't find them unwelcome. There was something reassuring and almost comforting.   
  
Cole walked into the room, carrying a bouquet of flowers. Black roses, tied in a blood red ribbon. "For you." He said, kneeling in front of her as he handed them over.  
  
There was a part of her that was flattered. Another that was slightly scared. Was there some symbolism in the black and blood red? A different part of her felt the old stirrings of love she had once felt for him. "Thank you, they're beautiful."  
  
"Like you." Said Cole sincerely. Realising the clichéd reply he'd given her, he did a self conscious laugh.   
  
Phoebe laughed with him. The reality of her situation struck her and suddenly she stopped. She was in The Underworld, a witch with no powers, laughing with a demon… an ex source no less. "Cole… I don't think we should do this. My powers… my sisters. It's all a big mess."  
  
He took her hand and held it close to his body. "Let me help you out. Please. Please Phoebe." Her hand tightened over his and she told him everything.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Paige and Piper appeared in the penthouse. A horrified look appeared on Piper's face. "Paige, why here. Ugh, I hate this place."  
  
Paige nodded in agreement. "I know. But I figured this would be the best place, what with Phoebe and Cole spending so much time here. Just touch stuff and think of Phoebe."   
  
Piper gave her a dubious look but started to anyway. She walked around the room, pausing every few seconds to lay a hand on a random piece of furniture or trace her hand across a section of wall. After five minutes she walked over to Paige, a defeated look on her face. "It's hopeless. I either can't get a premonition or there is nothing to get one off."  
  
Paige sighed and walked to the window. She pushed it open and looked out over the city. "She could be anywhere out there. Hell, she might not even be out there."   
  
Heaving a sigh Piper walked over to Paige and shut the window. "There's no point mooning over it. We just have to find another way finding her. We can always try and summon Cole, he always has some contact with Phoebe… whether we like it or not." As she fastened the window shut a premonition hit her.  
  
*** Phoebe and Cole in the penthouse… Phoebe in The Underworld with Cole… Phoebe using a demonic power ***  
  
Paige tapped Piper's arm worriedly. "Piper, are you ok?"  
  
Her sister rubbed her eyes and nodded. "Yes… I just got a premonition. They were here earlier on. Cole and Phoebe that is. Something bad is going to happen if we don't get there soon."  
  
"Bad?" Asked Paige apprehensively.  
  
"She is going to get a power. An evil power. And we all know her track record with the dark side. It doesn't take much at all to sway her. Come on, we need to go to The Underworld." Said Piper.  
  
Paige took her arm and they orbed out.   
  
* * *  
  
Phoebe choked out the last few words and dissolved into a weeping mess. Cole pulled her close and rocked her. "It's ok now. Its all going to be ok, now we're together again."   
  
She turned her face upwards, surveying his face. "How do you know Cole? I am useless now. A witch with no powers. Ha! I'm a joke. A sorry excuse for a witch and a person."   
  
Cole grabbed her shoulders and shook her, shouting angrily. "Don't you say that! Don't you ever say that again. You mean more to me than life itself. Haven't I shown you that enough times?"  
  
She looked at him with a shocked expression. "I… uh…" Her lower lip trembled and she began to cry again.  
  
"We'll sort it out Phoebe. I know where to get powers… if that's what you want?" Cautiously asked Cole.  
  
Phoebe got to her feet and backed away slightly. "Demonic powers Cole. I don't want demonic powers. Not again."  
  
Cole stood up and began to move towards her. Suddenly Paige and Piper orbed in. Piper saw Cole and tried to freeze him.   
  
He shuddered out of the freeze and stood with his arms crossed. "Oh good. It's the sisters dear. Phoebe has nothing to say to you. Now get out."  
  
Piper looked scornfully at him and then walked over to Phoebe, unashamedly ignoring Cole. "Phoebe, come with us. We need to get you away from him and find a way to fix this… mess." Phoebe opened her mouth to speak, when Cole unexpectedly threw a fireball at Piper's back.  
  
"I said get the hell out! She wants me, you treated her too badly!" He yelled, a murderous look decorating his face.  
  
"Fireball!" Screamed Paige. The fireball disappeared in a blur of orbs and Paige redirected it at Cole. It hit him hard. With a shout of pain it scorched his arm and knocked him into the wall. He crumpled to the ground, unconscious. "That bastard! Can you believe it?"  
  
"Cole! What have you done Paige?" Shrieked Phoebe, while she began to run to Cole. Paige stood stock still, stunned by Phoebe's lack concern for Piper.   
  
Piper grabbed Phoebe's arm, spinning her back around. Her eyes glinted furiously. "Phoebe. What the hell do you think you are doing? You can't come running to this… this… maniac every time something goes wrong! He just tried to kill me! He tried to kill me Phoebe." She added softly.  
  
Phoebe stared at Piper and then to Cole. Her eyes betraying the conflict she felt. "He only did it because he cares for me! He cares for me when no one else does!"   
  
Paige took a sharp intake of breath and looked as though she was going to rip Phoebe limb from limb. "If you didn't constantly drive people away then maybe, just maybe someone would care for you."  
  
"You don't know me Paige. You've only been a member of this family for two years, if that." Phoebe snapped back.  
  
"Surprising how well you can get to know someone in that short amount of time. I tried to get along with you, honestly I did. When I first became a witch you always seemed for inclined to accept and treat me properly. I was grateful for that, if you hadn't been there I might have just run off." Paige said, her expression clouded with memories.  
  
"Paige… is this true? Was I really that bad to you?" Stammered Piper.  
  
Paige nodded. "I know that you were hurt by Prue's death. It affected you more than anyone else."  
  
"Are you saying that I didn't care about Prue dying? I don't know how you could even think that!" Gasped Phoebe incredulously.  
  
"Yes, yes I am. It wasn't anything specific, you just gave off an air of not caring. You resented her, didn't you Phoebe?" Shot Paige accusingly.  
  
"I did not. You didn't even know her, you can't go making all these groundless accusations, Paige" Retorted Phoebe.  
  
"Ah but you did. You felt like you were always living in her shadow. She was perfect and you know that. You were, are, a screw up. Then you became witches. As if to add insult to injury you got the weakest powers and Prue got the strongest." Paige argued, not stopping her seemingly endless barrage of accusations at Phoebe.  
  
"Piper, make her stop! I can't deal with this." Moaned Phoebe while looking imploringly at Piper.  
  
Piper crossed her arms defiantly. "You better start dealing. You aren't always going to have someone to be your crutch and fix your mess. At least listen to Paige and try and learn from it. Facing your faults is never easy."  
  
Phoebe pushed past Piper and towards Cole. Paige pushed her back. "You will listen to me! You only seem to care about yourself and gaining power. That's why you became The Source's queen, isn't it? You saw that the path of evil leads gets you power faster than the path of good. Answer me damn it!" Shouted Paige, when confronted with Phoebe's morose silence.  
  
"Alright. ALRIGHT! I admit it! God, can you blame me? Can you really blame me? I got the weakest power. It wouldn't grow, it wouldn't do anything. Would you like to be stuck in the background while your sisters went off fighting? The helpless feeling? Pah of course you wouldn't, and neither would you Piper." Spat Phoebe  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Said Piper and Paige at the same time, both sporting the same confused look.  
  
"You could always do something Piper. Your powers grew and grew. You seemed to get stronger everyday. And then you got your exploding power. What did I have? I had scant control of my premonitions and could levitate a few feet. Big whoop. Then Paige came along. Her powers were stronger than mine from day one! Do you know what its like to be surpassed by an amateur like her?" Phoebe entreated, trying to pardon her actions.  
  
"I resent the amateur comment. My powers only grew because I practiced them all the goddamn time. Do you think it came easy to me? Nuh uh. And there's more to being a witch than the powers. The spells and the potions… the sisters. You abandoned all of them without a second thought." Paige replied, eventually trailing off. She stood quietly, feeling emotionally drained.  
  
Piper stared at Phoebe, who lowered her eyes. "There's still time to repair the damage. You just have to try, to want to try." She offered. Phoebe said nothing.   
  
Cole began to stir and Phoebe ran over to him. "I can't Piper. Not anymore. Its over. The Charmed Ones are no more." She took Cole's hand they shimmered out.  
  
Piper and Paige gazed at the spot where Phoebe and Cole had been. Paige walked over to Piper and held her. Her older sisters body was shaking slightly, and the tears began to wet her shoulder. She silently orbed them out. 


	4. Getting Back The Lost

"She did it." Said the Third Voice.  
  
"I cannot believe it." Muttered the Second Voice.  
  
"Action must be taken!" Shouted the First Voice.  
  
"Are we in agreement?" Asked the Fourth Voice.  
  
"Is there anything else we could do?" Questioned the Second Voice.  
  
"No." Countered the Third Voice.  
  
"They shall be Charmed Again… again!" cried the First Voice.  
  
"Let it be done." Commanded the Voices in unison.  
  
* * *  
  
Leo looked up expectantly at the cloud of orbs. A troubled look crossed his face when only Piper and Paige appeared. It changed to distress when he saw Piper's tear stained face and Paige's emotionless expression. "Paige… what happened? Are you ok? What's wrong with Piper? Where's Phoebe?"  
  
Paige grimaced and waved a hand at him as she helped Piper to the couch. "Phoebe chose Cole over us… again. But this time is final. She has turned her back on The Charmed Ones for the last time."  
  
"She what? But… how? Why?" He said, as he moved over to Piper.   
  
Paige told him while making Piper comfortable. "And then she told us it was about Power, or at least her lack of it. Where does this leave us Leo? Are we still The Charmed Ones?"  
  
"Yes… and no. I'm not sure. I will have to check with The Elders, if they will see me this time." He said hesitantly. Abruptly the séance candles burst into flame and a wind filled the room. The pages of the book of shadows flickered and flipped over and over.  
  
Paige jumped to her feet looked around the room in a frenzied way. "Leo! What's going on?"  
  
He began to speak but was drowned out by the shrill sound of the wind. Suddenly a chanting began, rising about the shrill whistle of the wind. A myriad of voices l chanted a spell.  
  
"Hear these words,  
Hear our cry,  
Spirit from the other side,  
Cross now the divide."  
  
A cone of light had appeared in the centre of the candles and the ghostly form of a woman flickered within it. The Voices began to chant again.  
  
"The eldest died,  
Her place was taken,  
The middle child has the craft forsaken,  
A change of fate,  
A crossing of sides,  
The path of good and evil collides,  
Return the sister,  
To mend the broken,   
Act upon the words that you now hear spoken!"  
  
The voices cut off and the wind abruptly stopped. The candles extinguished and a haze of smoke hung in the air. From the midst of the circle fell the solid form of a woman. She gave a startled cry before falling unconscious.  
  
Piper stared at the figure, her hands were shaking. Her mouth opened and a barely audible sound came out.   
  
"Prue."  
  
* * *  
  
Phoebe screamed and held her head. Cole rushed over. "What is it? What's the matter?"  
  
She straightened up and breathed deeply. "Its… nothing. I just thought I sensed Prue. But that's crazy, I must be imagining it.  
  
He frowned. "Are you sure? Who knows what might have happened? Especially when you take into account all the stuff that's happened lately."  
  
She gave him a disturbed look. "You actually think it could be Prue? They have replaced me in The Power Of Three."  
  
"You did leave them, you made it perfectly clear you wanted nothing to do with them." He told her. "They couldn't just do nothing, it would have left a void that would ultimately be filled with evil magic."  
  
"I guess so. But so soon?" Her voice sounded hurt and once again her eyes were filled with sadness.  
  
"You know how fast evil moves. But there are more important things to talk about." Cole said, a slight grin on his face.  
  
"Like what?" Asked Phoebe curiously.  
  
"Like what we are going to do with our lives. We can go anywhere, do anything. No more rules, no more confines. We are free to be together. The question is what do you want to do?" He stared anxiously at her, awaiting her answer.  
  
She sat back and silently looked at her hands, contemplating his words.   
  
The silence grew longer and Cole stirred worriedly. "Well?" He questioned.  
  
Phoebe looked up and glared at him. "Don't push me. You can't drop something like that on me and expect and answer straight away."  
  
"Well you must have something to say. You've got to face up to your decision and live with it." He almost snapped, but controlled himself. The last thing he wanted was for Phoebe to get angry and run off. After all she was powerless, and an ex Charmed One would be an attractive target.  
  
"God! You sound as bad as my sisters! I can't take that crap from you as well Cole." She whined, half rising from her seat.  
  
Cole gently pushed her back down and went to a small box on the other side of the room. He lifted it and handed it to Phoebe. "A… present. I thought you might need it."  
  
Her eyes lit up and she fingered the elaborately carved lid. She gave Cole a cautious look. "What's in it? Why will I need it?"  
  
"Open it and find out." He responded.   
  
She smiled and opened the lid. Inside lay a small glowing sphere. It pulsed slightly and was warm to the touch. Phoebe tentatively touched the small globe. She sharply withdrew her hand, a bemused look on her face. "What… what is it?"  
  
"A power." He answered simply.  
  
"Cole, you didn't kill anyone for this did you?" She asked accusingly.  
  
Cole looked affronted. "No I did not kill anyone. I called in a favour with a power broker. I thought you'd need at least one power to protect yourself."  
  
Her expression mellowed. "Oh sweetie. Thank you, but I don't think I should take it."  
  
"Why not? It's better having that than being an easy target." He said pleadingly.  
  
"Well. I… maybe. What power is it?" She relented, the allure of power tempted her too much.  
  
"I am not sure. It wasn't that big a favour. He just gave me a random power, it could literally be anything." Cole admitted sheepishly.   
  
"Ok then. What do I do with it?" She asked.  
  
"Just hold it in your hands and empty your mind. It should be absorbed into you." He instructed.  
  
Phoebe did as he advised her. She held it in her palms and shut her eyes. The power pulsed faster and glowed brightly. Suddenly the light flowed out of the orb and into Phoebe's hands, flowing up her arms. She jumped to her feet and coughed, panting for breath. The now empty sphere fell to the ground and shattered.  
  
"Phoebe are you ok?" Cried Cole, the concern showing in his face.  
  
Phoebe was standing still and trying to catch her breath. "I… uh… whoa. This is… interesting. It feels like. Well it feels like the time I tried some… well lets not go into that."  
  
Cole laughed. "I know the feeling. The new power buzz coursing round your body. Every nerve and sense tinging. You feel…"  
  
"Truly alive. It's amazing. I feel like…" She caught his eye and licked her lips.  
  
He flushed slightly and loosened his collar, slowly moving towards her. "Phoebe are you sure you want to? I mean you have been through a lot and…"  
  
"Just shut up and kiss me!" She commanded, throwing herself onto him.  
  
They fell onto the ground and Cole extinguished the lights.   
  
* * *  
  
Piper scrambled to her feet and pushed past Paige, running to Prue. She tripped on a rug and fell to her knees. She cried out in pain and hysterically clawed at the rug, screaming at it for keeping her from Prue.  
  
Paige watched her in astonishment. She'd only ever seen Piper that angry at something once before, when she had turned into a furie and nearly killed her. Piper's screams broke her trance and she rushed over to help her up. "Piper, Piper! Let me help you."   
  
"Prue, I have to get to Prue. I have to get to her before she leaves me again. Prue!" Piper took Paige's hand and heaved herself up. Prue was still lying unconscious.  
  
"Leo! What are you waiting for? Get to Prue!" Shouted Paige.   
  
Piper dragged Paige along, over to Prue, and threw herself down next to her recently returned sister. She hesitantly touched Prue's face. It was soft and warm, and most importantly real. She laid her head on Prue's chest and felt a heart beat. Her tears poured out and soaked Prue's top.  
  
Leo knelt down and looked at Prue, before turning to Paige. "There's not need for me to heal her Paige. She is in perfect health. I think that the transition back to life was a bit… overwhelming. She just needs time to rest and get readjusted to being back in her body."  
  
Paige nodded and gazed at Prue. This was the amazing Prue, the super witch. She felt a mixture of anxiety and excitement. What would Prue really be like? Was she as wonderful as Piper always said?  
"We should… uh… move her somewhere more comfortable. I'll go and put her in Phoebe's room… old room." She placed one hand on Piper and the other on Prue and orbed them all upstairs. Leo followed. 


	5. The First Times

"So the Power of Three has been reborn." Said the Second Voice.  
  
"And more powerful than ever before!" Exclaimed the First Voice.  
  
"With the greater power they become a greater threat to evil." Stated the Third Voice.  
  
"Evil will strike them while they adjust." Cautioned the Second Voice.  
  
"The sisters will face grave challenges, both magical and mortal." Warned the Third Voice.  
  
"We shall help to the full extent of our powers." Claimed the First Voice.  
  
"Let us observe." Instructed the Fourth Voice.  
  
* * *  
  
Piper yawned and slowly opened her eyes. She stretched out as she sat up. "What the…? Phoebe's room?" She threw the covers off and squinted in the bright sunlight that was pouring through the window. The events of the previous night dawned on her and she looked around for Prue. "Where is she? She left me again!"   
  
She got out of bed and half ran down the stairs. There was laughter and the sounds of cooking coming from the kitchen. She paused at the foot of the stairs with a bewildered look on her face. Warily she made her way to the kitchen. She took a deep breath and kicked the door open, ready to attack any demonic intruder.  
  
"Geez, Piper! I know you like to cook for us in the morning, but going commando on our butts when we decide to treat you is a bit much!" Exclaimed Paige jovially, as she waved a frying pan at Piper.   
  
Piper heard laughter coming from the fridge and she saw Prue holding cartoon of milk.  
  
"Got milk?" Asked her big sister, as she threw it to the floor and ran to Piper, embracing her in a tight hug.   
  
Piper hugged back, crying happy tears of bliss. "Your really here. I thought… I thought you had left me again."  
  
"Never!" Cried Prue fiercely, as she tried to hold back the tears.  
  
Paige stood by the stove, crying softly. She was so happy to see Piper this… well. Words didn't cover it. She sniffled and picked up the mop, before walking over to the reunited sisters and shushing them out the way. "Ew, get out of the milk!"  
  
Piper giggled and knocked the mop out of Paige's hand. "Leave the milk for Kit, I'm sure he'll enjoy it." She grabbed Paige and brought her into the embrace.  
  
Suddenly the room darkened and a familiar blue light shone down on them. Piper wiped her tears away and looked at Prue and Paige. They smiled back and the light disappeared.  
  
"So its official." Said Paige.  
  
"We're Charmed Again." Declared Piper.  
  
"Again." Laughed Prue.   
  
Paige screwed up her face and began sniffing, a panicked look on her face. "The bacon!" Paige screamed, as she ran to the stove. With a look of distaste she orbed the burnt bacon away and put the frying pan in the sink. Prue fanned the smoke away squinted at the window… which creaked open.  
  
Piper surveyed them with an overly stern face. "No powers for personal gain!"  
  
Paige put her hands on her hips and looked back at Piper. "I practically saved our lives. That bacon might have given off poisonous burnt fume thingys."  
  
"Yeah, and I saved us from dying of smoke inhalation," Added Prue, "Cool power, by the way." She said, smiling at Paige.  
  
Paige blushed and meekly smiled back. "I was going to say the same thing to you."  
  
Piper sighed in mock frustration and began to push them out of the kitchen with the mop. "Leave it all to the expert. You go and do sisterly bonding, I'll cook you a breakfast you'll not soon forget."  
  
Prue jumped out of the way of the broom and beckoned to Paige. "We better do what she says. Nothing gets in the way of Piper when she wants to cook."  
  
Paige giggled and ran after her. Piper put the mop down and beamed. She was completely happy for the first time since Prue's death.  
  
* * *  
  
Phoebe paced restlessly around Cole's chamber in The Underworld. He had gone off somewhere and she had no way of getting out. She flung herself onto the bed he had brought down earlier. She looked up and saw the familiar distortion in the air. It would be Cole. She sat up expectantly, wondering what present he had bought her this time.   
  
"Cole, honey. Why did you take so long?" She called out. Out of the distortion formed a demon. He smirked at her.  
  
"Honey? But we hardly know each other. Looks like the rumours about you are true." He drawled, slowly looking up and down the length of her body.  
  
"Who the hell are you? Get out of here!" Phoebe screamed, hoping her fear wasn't showing.  
  
The demon took of his coat and moved towards Phoebe. "Come now, that isn't very nice. I'm just your usual, run of the mill bounty hunter. I just wanted to have a little fun before I take you in."  
  
He lunged at Phoebe and jumped onto her, almost pinning her beneath his body. She kicked upwards and caught him in the stomach, preventing him from getting any closer. She panted and strained to keep him away. She leaned forward and punched hard across the face. He gasped in shock and sprawled backwards. Phoebe used his pause to attack him again. She kicked him hard in the chest with both legs. He flew backwards and tumbled against the back wall. Weezing for breath, he shakily got to his feet.  
  
"You are going to pay for that!" He snarled, forming an energy ball in his hand.  
  
Phoebe leapt forwards and held her arm up in defence. "No! Stop!"  
  
The demon began to throw the energy ball. His arm arced over his head and then suddenly stopped. He stared at it and strained to throw it. "What have you done? Release me… ahh!" His arm began to spasm and, his other arm soon after. Then his legs went rigid and began to shake. He fell to the ground lay there shuddering.  
  
Phoebe looked at her hand in amazement. "Looks like I know what my power is." She ran over to a small chest in the corner and took out an athame. Without pausing, she plunged it into the demons heart. He screamed and died in an inferno of fire. The athame clattered to the floor and Phoebe sank back against the wall. She was tired but happy. She had killed the demon on her own, using her own power. No more Prue or Piper or Paige to fight the battles for her. She was musing on what her power was actually called when Cole shimmered in.  
  
He looked at the greasy scorch mark and athame on the ground and dashed over to Phoebe, pulling her up and looking to see if she was hurt. "Phoebe! Are you ok? What happened?"  
  
She bent down and picked up the athame. "Yes, I'm ok. A bounty hunter came and tried to… he tried to… rape me."  
  
Cole's eyes flashed with rage and he grabbed the athame from Phoebe's hand. "Where is he? I'll make him suffer a thousand times over before I kill him. Just let me at him!"  
  
Phoebe smiled at Cole's protectiveness. "I killed him. I kicked him away and used my new power. I kind of… paralysed him. Then when he was lying defenceless on the floor I stabbed him with the athame."  
  
His angry features twisted into a ferocious, proud look. "That's my girl! But if bounty hunters are after us we need to go somewhere else. Come with me." He took her hand and they shimmered out.  
  
* * *  
  
Piper put the plate of croissants onto the table and called for her sisters. They walking in and stared at the massive table of food Piper had prepared.  
  
"Whoa, someone got a bit carried away with the food." Joked Paige as she sat down.  
  
Prue took a croissant and smelled it, moaning slightly. Piper stared quizzically at her. "What's the matter Prue? Something wrong with my cooking?"  
  
Prue took a large bite and vigorously shook her head. "No way! It's just been so long since I've eaten one of these. Since I've eaten anything for that matter. Oh god, this is so good."  
  
Paige sniggered almost choked on her food. "Look likes your croissants are better than sex, Piper."  
  
Piper slapped her arm and laughed. "Trust you to think that, Paige."  
  
Prue suddenly put down her food. A gloomy look decorated her face. Piper rubbed Prue's arm worriedly. "What's wrong honey?"  
  
"Phoebe. I miss her, and last breakfast I ate was with you and her. This just brings back the memories." She sighed and pushed her plate away.  
  
"You know… there's a chance that she'll come back now that you are here. You might be able to convince her." Paige said, as she leant back in her chair.  
  
"It's a long shot, Paige. We were never that close. But I suppose it's worth a try. What do you think Piper?" Said Prue.  
  
"I think we should… vanquish that demon!" She screamed, as she threw up her hands to explode a demon, which had just appeared. He burst into a cloud of red and then reformed. Prue and Paige both shot up their arms. The demon was surrounded by orbs and thrown doubly hard against the wall. He hit hard and literally burst, red slime flew everywhere and coated the wall. They all stared wordlessly at the demon goo that was now slowly dripping down the wall.  
  
"Well. That's what you get when you mess with two telekinetics and a witch who can explode you with a flick of her wrist." Said Piper, slightly unnerved with the show of power.  
  
"Wow." Said Paige simply.  
  
"What she said." Added Prue, a faint smile on her face. 


	6. Reunion Blues

"The renegade sister has regained much power." Sighed the Third Voice.  
  
"I fear she is losing the tenuous link she had with good." Mused the Second Voice.  
  
"The Charmed Ones must destroy the one known as Cole!" Admonished the First Voice.  
  
"He is beyond even our power." Said the Second Voice.  
  
"Beyond fate herself." Added the Third Voice.  
  
"We will observe." Finished the Fourth Voice.  
  
* * *  
  
Cole pushed the door open and Phoebe their new home. "So what do you think? Not as grand as the penthouse but still… not to shabby."  
  
She stepped into the hallway and looked around. It seemed so bare and empty after The Manor. Not wanting to disappoint Cole, she smiled and took his hand. "Its wonderful. I couldn't want a nicer place."  
  
He led her through the hallway and into a large living room. She looked at the undressed windows and shivered. It seemed so cold. Cole led her on, seemingly oblivious to her discomfort. "This is the…"  
  
"Bedroom," she finished, turning to catch his eye. "Its lovely. It'll be even nicer when we get a bed."  
  
"I'm sure we'll make do without…" Said Cole, smirking slightly. He turned to show her the other rooms when four demons materialized.  
  
"Just give us the girl and we'll not harm you Cole." Started the first, but was cut off when Cole threw a fireball at him. As he burst into flames the other demons started to attack.  
  
Phoebe held up her hand and concentrated on a large demon that was starting towards her. He came within a metre before slowing down and then screamed in pain as his limbs stopped working. Within a few seconds he was lying on the floor, arms and legs shuddering. "Cole, give me a knife or something!"  
  
Cole paused his fighting with the two other demons to bend down. He withdrew a knife from his boot and tossed it to Phoebe. She caught it and slashed it down, stabbing the demon in the chest. He burnt away as Cole finished off the other two with a couple of fireballs.  
  
"That was close. How did they find out where we were so soon? And why did they want me?" Questioned Phoebe, as she looked imploringly at Cole.  
  
He shrugged and bent to retrieve his knife from the ground. As he straightened up Phoebe took it from his hand. "I think I better keep this. My new power is good but there's only so much I can do with it."  
  
"Of course. We can always… no never mind." He started but then trailed off.  
  
"No tell me, what can we do?" Asked Phoebe, her interest piqued.  
  
"We can always go and get you another power. Something with a little more… kick." He glanced at her, uncertainty in his eyes.  
  
She idly turned the knife in her hands and considered. "Where would we get it from? Another power broker?"  
  
"Maybe. Or we could steal it off a demon. Or a… witch." He paused, wondering at her reaction.  
  
"A demon yes, but a witch? I can't kill a witch to get his, or her, power. It would be wrong, Cole." She stared disbelievingly at him.  
  
"I never said we had to kill to get the power. Don't assume that I would kill, Phoebe." He sounded hurt.  
  
"Why wouldn't I presume that you'd kill? You've done it before, lots and lots of times." She retorted curtly.  
  
"Since when did you get morals? You had no problem with me killing to protect you, or your sisters, for that matter," He saw her tense at the mention of her sisters. "Listen, Phoebe. I just want to know you are safe and can look after yourself if anything happens to me." He tried to placate her.  
  
Phoebe tilted her head and looked at him. "Ok. We'll go and get a power. But I don't want to kill anything that isn't a demon. Got it?" He nodded and smiled. She took his arm and they shimmered out.  
  
* * *  
  
Prue lay out on the couch and lazily flicked through the channels on television. Piper walked in and just stood there, watching her for a few moments.   
  
Prue stretched and saw Piper looking at her. She smiled at her and put down the remote. "Whatcha looking at me like that for?" She asked.  
  
"I still can't believe your back. I am scared that I'll wake up and find out this is all a big dream, and that you'll be gone again."   
  
Prue got up and hugged Piper. "Don't even think that. I'm back and I certainly don't plan on leaving again so soon."  
  
Paige walked in, carrying the book. "Oh sorry, shall I come back when you're finished?" She asked. Prue shook her head and beckoned Paige over.  
  
"Why have you got the book Paige? Planning some kind of spell?" Questioned Piper.  
  
Paige shook her head and set the book down on the table. "I've been thinking about Phoebe."  
  
"Haven't we all." Interrupted Prue.  
  
"Yeah. If she is with Cole there is every chance she'll turn completely evil… again. Like Queen of the Underworld evil." Continued Paige.  
  
"Where's this going Paige?" Asked Piper, a wary look on her face.  
  
"I think we should go and bind her powers. More accurately bind her from using magic altogether. It's the only way we can make sure she doesn't become too powerful." Finished Paige.  
  
"And a threat to herself." Added Prue, the full realisation of Paige's words hitting her.  
  
"And us." Said Paige.  
  
"And most importantly innocents." Concluded Piper, as she opened the book.  
  
"What kind of spell were you think of Paige?" Enquired Prue, as she peered over Piper's shoulder at the book.  
  
"Um. I am not sure yet. I was thinking of using the basic power binding potion combined with some good ol' Power of Three for extra pep." She answered cautiously. She wanted to make a good impression on Prue, and show that she could handle magic as well as the rest of them.  
  
"Sounds good. But can't we leave that as a last resort, if talking to her doesn't do any good?" Said Prue.  
  
"Sure, I just wanted something for a backup. Something to use if all else fails." Agreed Paige as she looked at Piper for confirmation. Piper nodded her approval and shut the book.  
  
"I might as well try and contact Phoebe now. No time like the present and all that." Said Prue.  
  
"Need me to orb you to her?" Paige asked her.  
  
"No thanks. I'll Astral Project to her. I won't be in any danger if she attacks me. You ok with that Piper? Hey, Piper!" Prue repeated when she got no response out of her sister.  
  
Piper was grinning contentedly to herself. "What? Oh yeah, sure. Go for it." She finally said.  
  
"Are you alright?" Prue asked, a concerned expression on her face.   
  
Piper nodded and smiled again. "I was just happy you two are getting along so well."  
  
They all laughed and then Prue stopped them. "Well I better get going. I should be able to Astral right to her if I concentrate on her. Wish me luck!"  
  
Piper and Paige smiled encouragingly as Prue lay back on the couch. After taking a few deep breaths she shut her eyes and fell unconscious.   
  
* * *  
  
"Is that a demon or a witch?" Asked Phoebe, as she pointed to a mid height blonde woman walking ahead of them.   
  
"Witch, I think. But remember that we don't have to kill her, so it's alright." Cole answered as he withdrew the athame from his belt. "Remember what I said; stun her with your power then hold the athame above her, so that it just touches her skin, then say the words."  
  
Phoebe nodded as she took the athame and walked behind the woman. She held out her arm and focused on her.   
  
The woman carried on walking as normal for a few more paces, and then she stopped turned around, facing Phoebe. "Don't try anything on me, demon. I'll vanquish you faster than you can say… ahhh!" She stopped talking to Phoebe and then screamed as her arms and legs began to spasm and stop working. She fell to the ground and lay shaking slightly.   
  
Phoebe turned back to Cole, who was encouraging her to finish it. "Go on, Phoebe. Just say the words!"  
  
She ran to the woman and knelt in front of her, holding the athame at the ready. "Just keep still and this will be over quickly." Phoebe told the woman, as she brought the athame closer.  
  
The woman struggled futilely against the paralysis of Phoebe's power. Sensing it was doing no good she began to narrow her eyes. They had closed to a mere slit when two beams of orange light shot out. The beams hit the athame and sent it hissing from Phoebe's hand. Another set of beams hit Phoebe in the chest and sent her flying backwards. Cole ran forwards to help her.   
  
Just to the left of the woman Prue Astral Projected in. She saw the woman lying on the ground and Cole running towards her. Without thinking Prue jumped forwards and landed in a protective crouch in front of the woman. "Are you ok?" She asked her.  
  
"I… I can't move my arms and legs. That demon did something to me. She was about to kill me!" Screeched the woman.  
  
Prue wordlessly looked at Phoebe, a stunned expression on her face. Her little sister had tried to kill a good witch. "Hello Phoebe. I see your still keeping company with… him."  
  
Phoebe looked up at her from the ground and frantically scrabbled for the athame. "Prue… you… you're. You're back. I thought I felt something. So how's life in The Manor? Perfect as always?" She spoke with an air of false confidence.  
  
Prue sighed and looked at the athame, and then to Cole. "I see you've definitely chosen your side. I came to try and convince you to come back to us. But I see there's no point."  
  
"Just let me carry on and we'll be out of each others hair forever. Just forget this happened Prue." Pleaded Phoebe. There was a desperate expression on her face. Cole was looming behind her, ready to attack if needs be.  
  
"I can't do that Phoebe. Not all of us can turn our backs on what matters. I won't let you have this woman. Now either back off or prepare to be beaten." Prue said stonily, her anger surpassing any sentimental feelings she had for her estranged sister.  
  
Phoebe took the athame in one hand and sprang at the woman, trying to dodge Prue. Prue leapt to a crouch and kicked Phoebe to the side. Cole ran at her straight away, causing her to jump up and start exchanging blows with him.   
  
"Do it Phoebe! While I keep her busy!" He shouted, as Phoebe got to her feet, looking slightly dazed. She ran at the woman. Prue kicked Cole hard in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. She quickly span and took a flying kick at Phoebe. It hit her in the ribs and sent her spinning away. Prue landed awkwardly on her side and grimaced slightly.  
  
"Hey Prue!" Roared Cole. She looked up and saw him throw a large fireball at her. She threw up her hand as a reflex but as she was in her Astral form it did nothing. The fireball hit her and Astral Prue disappeared.  
  
Phoebe was gasping heavily and holding her side. Anger streaked her face and she grabbed the athame determinedly in two hands. Cole's instructions and her previous qualms about killing a witch were gone, now replaced with a blazing anger. She wanted to hurt Prue; she wanted to make Prue suffer for making her feel so useless and such a waste of space. She reached the woman and plunged the athame into her chest, screaming with powerless rage as she did so. The woman screamed and writhed helplessly. Phoebe ignored her and dug the athame deeper and revelled in the woman's pain. The raw magic from her victim flowed directly up the athame and into her body. It fed her anger and energised her. She wrenched the athame out and threw it to the ground. She almost fell forwards, the euphoria of the power making her dizzy and disorientated.   
  
Cole ran to catch her. "You did it. You actually did it." He said, a dangerous edge to his voice.  
  
Phoebe leant against him and breathed deeply, inhaling his scent. "Take us away from here, I don't want to be here when the darling sisters return." She took a last look at the corpse of the woman before Cole shimmered them away. 


	7. Keeping It In The Family

"She has taken her first life." Stated the Second Voice.  
  
"The life of a good witch." Added the Third Voice.  
  
"She must be stopped!" Shouted the First Voice.  
  
"Before it happens again." Furthered the Second Voice.  
  
"We must inform the Charmed Ones." Decided the Second Voice  
  
"Let us instruct the whitelighter to tell them." Conceded the Fourth Voice.  
  
* * *  
  
Prue sat up with the sharp inhalation of breath.   
  
Piper and Paige jumped. "God, Prue. Don't scare us like that. Did you have any luck?" Asked Piper, a mild look of concern on her face.  
  
"No time to explain. Paige orb us to where Phoebe is, now!" Prue said frantically. Paige shrugged and orbed them all out.  
  
They reappeared in a cloud of orbs at the scene of the murder. Prue ran to the woman's side and felt for a pulse. "Damn it! I was so close to saving her. I can't believe Phoebe actually did it. I just can't believe it."  
  
"What happened here Prue?" Piper asked quietly, blanching slightly at the sight of the dead woman's wound.  
  
"When I arrived Phoebe was about to do something to this woman, I had to fight off Cole as well. He threw a fireball at me, and… well. My Astral form went back to my body. She must have killed her when I was sent back." Prue's voice was tinged with grief and shock.  
  
Piper walked over and picked up the athame, trying to avoid the sticky crimson blood that now coated it. Almost immediately she was thrown into a premonition.  
  
*** Phoebe and Cole… Killing more witches… Cole killing Paige ***  
  
"Oh god, Paige. I just saw… I just saw…" Her voice choked up and she looked at the dead woman.   
  
"What Piper? What is it?" Paige asked, looking worried.  
  
"Cole was killing you. I don't know where or when, but oh god. He was killing you Paige."  
  
Prue stood defiantly and sniffed. "Not if I can help it. I've had more than enough of him. He's already taken one of my sisters and I'll be damned if he gets another one."  
  
"I also saw them killing more innocents. It was a place by Swansen Lake, there's a coven there. We should get the binding potions and then go there as soon as possible." Paige nodded and took them back to The Manor.  
  
* * *  
  
Phoebe paced restlessly around her new home. The power buzz hadn't left her yet, nor had the anger and need to hurt Prue. She gave a small yell of frustration and narrowed her eyes at a potted plant. Two orange beams shot out and blew up the pot. Soil and a slightly singed plant fell onto the floor.   
  
Cole strode in at the sound of pot being destroyed, a fireball held at the ready. His eyes caught of the sight of the broken plant and he snuffed it out. "What's wrong, Phoebe? Why did you vanquish the plant? If it was demonic I could have always returned it."  
  
She rubbed her head and sighed. "I just feel so restless, so edgy. I want…"  
  
"To have the feeling of a fresh kill." Cole finished for her. He slowly pulled an athame out of his belt and held it questioningly to her.  
  
She stared at it, uncertainty on her face. The image of Prue blazed in her mind and she scowled. Her hand shot out and took the blade. Cole shimmered them out.  
  
* * *  
  
Piper threw the final herbs into the saucepan and stood back from the cloud of purple smoke which suddenly began to billow out. "Potions done."   
  
Paige took some small glass bottles and filled them up. She tossed a couple of Piper and Prue. "Remember, we throw the potion and *then* say the spell. Ok?"  
  
Her sisters nodded. "Speaking of spells… how is it coming along?" Asked Piper.  
  
Paige waved a slip of paper in front of them, before slipping it into a small bad with her potions. "Are we ready?" They nodded and Paige orbed them out.  
  
* * *  
  
"There's a small coven that meets around here. A couple of magical witches lead them, they should be our only threat." Said Cole, as he scanned the area for the whereabouts of the coven.  
  
"Look! Over there, by that podium." Phoebe pointed to a small group of people, sitting in a circle around a faint fire. She started forwards, but was stopped by Cole.  
  
"Wait, we can't just go charging in there. Wait till the time is right." He cautioned her.  
  
Phoebe sighed and kicked the ground. She wanted, no, she *needed* to feel buzz of power again. To have someone so helpless at her mercy. To prevent Prue from being the super witch who never lost an innocent.  
  
Cole moved forwards and beckoned her to follow. He slunk forwards, dodging from bush to bush, finally stopping behind a tree. "Go ahead, Phoebe."  
  
She walked forwards slightly and then narrowed her eyes. The orange beams shot out and sliced through the air. They struck a witch in the back. She fell forwards, a large wound smoking between her shoulder blades. The other members of the coven screamed and began to scatter. Phoebe narrowed her eyes and shot more beams at them. Three more fell, near fatal burns blistering on their skin. A man and a woman stood up and ran at Phoebe, shouting something out. She didn't listen, instead aimed a blast at their feet. The earth furrowed and burnt and the couple were knocked over. The man held out his hand and a dark blue circle appeared in the air in front of them. Her next eye blast hit the shield and reflected off, setting a nearby tree on fire.   
  
She growled with annoyance and shot another beam. It missed completely. "Don't try to fight me, it'll only make it worse." She said.  
  
The couple still didn't speak, instead the woman held out her hand and shot a stream of ice. It hit Phoebe in the leg. She screamed in pain and started to shoot random beams out her eyes. Cole was still standing in the background, silently watching Phoebe. This would be a good test of her abilities, he thought.  
  
On the other side of the fire a large cluster of light appeared and formed into Prue, Piper and Paige. They saw Phoebe attacking the man and woman and started to run over. Piper froze a couple of the beams and Prue knocked them back.  
  
"Paige, get these people out of here!" Shouted Prue, as she stood protectively in front of Piper.   
  
Paige orbed over to the couple and was about to orb them out, when she began to cry out. "Ahh, What the hell? Help me!" She fell backwards onto her back, arms and legs rigid. Phoebe was standing with her arm stretched out at Paige.  
  
Cole sprinted forwards and grabbed Paige, and then he turned to Phoebe. "Come on! Lets go, leave them for now." Phoebe looked confused but took his arm anyway. All three shimmered out.   
  
"Whoa! Prue! They stole Paige!" Piper shrieked, waving her arms at the spot Paige had just occupied.   
  
Prue ran over and kicked the ground furiously. "I swear I'll kill him if anything happens to Paige. No, I'll kill him however this turns out." 


	8. A Witch Through And Through

"So they act on their own initiative." Said the Second Voice.  
  
"It is good they know what they have to do." Said the Second Voice.  
  
"However hard that may be." Added the Third Voice.  
  
"But one of them has been taken by the renegade and the demon!" Cried the First Voice.  
  
"That was not foreseen." Sighed the Second Voice  
  
"But she is not without power on her own." Stated the Third Voice.  
  
"She will manage until the other two liberate her… won't she?" Questioned the Second Voice.  
  
"Do not doubt their independent power, they survived when the renegade turned before." Replied the First Voice.  
  
"We shall see." Finished the Fourth Voice.   
  
* * *  
  
Piper patted the leader of the coven on the arm and walked over to Prue. "They seem to be ok, their whitelighter is coming to heal the injured."  
  
Prue vacantly stared out across the lake. The moon hung in the deep purple sky, its bright luminescence reflecting on the rippling surface of the water.  
  
"Prue? Are you listening to me?" Asked Piper softly, as she tapped her sister's arm.  
  
Prue broke out of her reverie and gave Piper a weak smile. "Good, we can get back to The Manor and sort out what to do about Paige."  
  
"I'll call for Leo, he can orb us back." Piper began, but was cut off by Prue holding up her hand.  
  
"No, it's a warm night and I need time to think. Lets just walk." She started off along the path to the road.  
  
Piper called out to her. "Prue, we don't have a lot of time. Every second may count."  
  
Prue shouted back without turning. "Then you orb back with Leo and start working on it. I really need to be alone for a while."  
  
As she watched Prue walking away Piper sighed. Prue was sturbborn; if she wanted to do this there would be no stopping her. And maybe she needed some time to herself. After all, she had been dead until yesterday night. Piper rubbed her eyes and called for Leo.  
  
* * *  
  
Prue walked slowly along the road, enjoying the musky night air and feeling of a warm breeze on her skin. She took a deep breath and shut her eyes. There was silence, apart from her footfalls. But not the silence she had experienced up there, it wasn't an oppressive, sterile silence. It was living and vibrant. The distant hum of traffic, the soft rustling of leaves as they moved in the warm zephyr, the occasional bark of a fox or chitters of rodents. She realised it wasn't silence she liked so much, just the lack of actual noise. Out of nowhere came the sudden rumble of thunder, followed soon after by a crack of lightning. Prue stared up at the sky and blinked as large droplets of water splashed down and began to soak her. She smiled and began to run.  
  
* * *  
  
Piper jumped at the sound of the storm and ran to the window. She looked out nervously and stared up at the flashing sky. "Prue's still not back. It's been nearly an hour, Leo."  
  
He walked over and put his arms round her, resting his chin on the top of her head, as he looked outside. "Well she was walking back, and she needed time to herself. Give her another few minutes and then I'll go and orb after her."  
  
She shut the curtain and turned round, dislodging his chin. "What are we going to do about Paige? Can you sense her?"  
  
Leo sighed in a mildly frustrated way. "No, I still can't. Just like I couldn't the other ten times."  
  
Piper scowled and pushed him off. "Don't take that kind of attitude with me. At least I am trying to think of a way to get her back. Just go and orb to Prue, she should have been back more than half an hour ago."  
  
They both turned to sound of the door opened and shutting. Prue walked in and shook her hair. It clung to her face in dark streams. Water dripped into her eyes as she blinked and blew drops off the end of her nose. "Hey." She said simply, as she took of her jacket and dropped it casually next to the coat rack.  
  
"Well, now you don't have to go get Prue. Where have you been?" Said Piper, in a clipped voice.  
  
Prue began to walk towards the stairs. "Walking home, you know. Clearing my head and thinking." She got half way up the stairs and stopped, then turned to Piper. "Are you ok? You seem…"  
  
"Annoyed? Gee I wonder why?" Interrupted Piper sarcastically. She turned round and stalked off into the kitchen.  
  
Prue gave Leo a confused look and he shrugged. "You go and get dry, I'll see what's wrong with her." He told her. Prue nodded and walked the remainder of the way upstairs. He walked up to the kitchen door and looked round.   
  
Piper was standing by the stove, throwing random ingredients into bubbling saucepans. She looked up and saw him. "Go away Leo. I'm busy." She said curtly.  
  
"Piper what's the matter?" He asked softly, as he swung the door to and fro.  
  
Piper gave him an incredulous look and put down a handful of pepper. "Are you stupid or just… no you must be stupid. What the hell do you think is wrong? One of my sisters is evil and has *stolen*, yes stolen, one of my other sisters. My remaining sibling is acting like she doesn't care. Once again everything is left to me and I don't know if I can handle it. Does that cover everything?" She finished giving Leo a scornful look.  
  
He backed away and bumped into Prue. "She's all yours." He said in a relieved voice and orbed off.  
  
"What was Leo in such a rush about?" She asked, as she walked over and sniffed the saucepan.  
  
"He wanted to get away from me. But then what else is new? Everyone I care about leaves me, or turns evil or is killed. I must be cursed." Piper said in a choked voice.  
  
"Piper! Don't say that. Nothing has been your fault, nothing at all." She reached over and stroked Piper's hair back.   
  
Piper gave her a grateful smile and stirred the pot. "What do we do about Paige? I know they are going to do something to her, I just know it. And I had that premonition."  
  
"I can Astral to her, I did it with Phoebe so I should be able to do it with her." Prue answered confidently.  
  
"But you haven't got your powers in your Astral body, and one fireball dissolves it." Piper countered in a worried voice. "Astral you isn't any match to them."  
  
"I can free Paige and then there'll be the two of us. Ok?" Argued Prue, as she crossed her arms in finality.  
  
Piper sighed dejectedly. "I guess there's not other way. But I still don't think this will work."  
  
"Sure it will. I'll make sure it does." Prue told her with a grin, as she astral projected to Paige.  
  
* * *  
  
Cole dumped Paige's unconscious body onto the floor and then walked over to a large black crystal. He waved his hand over it. The crystal began to give off a faint red glow and throbbed slowly.   
  
Phoebe walked over and stroked the crystal, rubbing its smooth and polished surface. "What's this for? Another present for me?"   
  
"It's a crystal made by darklighters. When activated it blocks a whitelighter's primary powers. And no, it's not a present for you." Cole said, as he turned and looked at Paige.  
  
Phoebe followed his gaze and saw Paige. She wrinkled her nose in displeasure and languidly walked over to Paige. She tapped her sister's side with her foot and sighed. "Why did we even bring her with us? I liked it better with just you and me." She whined, pouting at Cole.  
  
"Your sisters are trying to stop you, and me. We have Paige, one third of the power of three. We kill her and we kill the only power that can destroy us." He watched the pout fade from her lips.  
  
Phoebe stared at Paige and then at Cole. She knew this was the only solution. They couldn't just shimmer away. Prue would be sure to hunt them down. Her mouth twisted with hate and she gave Cole a small nod.   
  
He looked relieved and summoned an athame into his hand. "You might as well get her powers at the same time. After this is over we can go and kill us some whitelighters." His eyes burnt with a malevolent fervour.   
  
Phoebe found herself attracted to it. She looked down on Paige and was reminded of Prue. Paige had the same self-righteous, do-gooder attitude as Prue. She even had the practically the same power as her. The last thing Phoebe wanted was any part in that. "No, I don't want her powers. I… just don't." Cole shrugged and tossed the athame next to the crystal. Phoebe went and stood next to him, readying herself for the most heinous of acts she was about to commit. She narrowed her eyes at Paige and shot a double beam of orange energy at her sister. It sped forwards; humming as it sliced through the air, ready to burn its way through anything.  
  
Suddenly it stopped and reversed, angling slightly to the side. It hit Cole in the leg and sizzled through, searing his flesh. Phoebe screamed and abruptly stopped her barrage of energy.   
  
Paige stopped squinting and shakily sat up as she smirked at Phoebe. "You can take away my whitelighter abilities but that doesn't make me any less of a witch." She flung up her hand and Phoebe and Cole were thrown against the wall. "Hello? Telekinesis, now I just have it pure. Like Prue." Paige added, putting extra emphasis on the word Prue.   
  
Phoebe's features twisted and she glowered at Paige. She held out her hand and Paige began to shake. Soon she was lying on the floor again, arms and legs rigid. Phoebe's face was strained with effort. "Cole, kill her, quickly. She is resisting the paralysis, I can't hold her much longer."  
  
Cole readied a fireball and threw it at Paige. She immediately shot into the air and hovered on her back, neatly dodging the fireball. She twisted in mid-air, until she was facing Phoebe and Cole. Her face was contorted with pain. "Thanks for… the… power, Phoebe. It's not…so bad…after all." She taunted, as she strained to move her arms and legs.  
  
"Phoebe, try harder! I'll get her again." He threw another fireball at Paige.  
  
She swung to the side and it exploded on the wall behind her. "It'll take more than that to take me out, demon boy." She suddenly dropped towards the ground, a panicked look on her face.  
  
Cole threw another fireball. Paige dropped all the way onto the floor and it flew over her. "Damn it Phoebe! Can't you stop her from using her powers?" Cole shouted in anger, as he glared at Paige.  
  
Paige squinted and knocked Cole back again. He hit the small wooden table, causing the crystal to fall to the floor.  
  
It shattered, the red glow flaring out for second before dying down. The crystal shards were now dull and lacked lustre.   
  
Phoebe stopped paralysing Paige and ran to Cole, who was lying semi-conscious on the floor, one hand stretched towards the crystal.  
  
"It's been fun. But now I have to stop you from doing this kind of thing again. Bag!" She called for her bag. It orbed into her hand and she fumbled around in it for the binding potion. Her hand caught around it and she pulled it free, holding it up for Phoebe to see. A small slip of paper fell from the bag and drifted towards the ground. Paige looked at it and cursed. "Damn it! Power of three spell. You'll keep till next time."  
  
Phoebe stroked Cole's face as she watched Paige bend for the spell and orb out. "Baby, are you ok? Cole, speak to me."  
  
Cole coughed and clambered to his feet. He spat to the floor and ground it in, his foot scraping harshly on the broken crystal debris. "I'll get her, I'll make her pay. Whitelighter trash." He spat again and stalked out of the room. Phoebe meekly followed. 


	9. Double The Prue

"She has been reduced to the demons pet." Spat the First Voice.  
  
"At least the youngest outwitted them." Gloated the Third Voice.  
  
"Barely, and now the eldest goes to risk herself." Sighed the Second Voice.  
  
"Do they never learn from past mistakes?" Questioned the Third Voice.  
  
"Not all as is it seems." Stated the Fourth Voice.  
  
"Watch on." They spoke together.  
  
* * *  
  
Prue's astral form appeared in the battle-scarred bedroom of Cole and Phoebe's house. She took a step forward and trod in the mixture of broken crystal and spittle, left by Cole.  
  
"Ok, ew!" She exclaimed to herself, as she disgustedly wiped her foot on a cushion. She kicked the dirty cushion away and gingerly stepped around the shards of crystal. If she wasn't careful their crunching would give her away. With a tentative breath, she pushed the door open and crept into the hallway.  
  
* * *  
  
Piper was trying to relax, but was failing miserably. She paced up and down the kitchen, grabbing random herbs and spell ingredients from cupboards and pots. She threw them into a bubbling saucepan and coughed as a large cloud of white smoke mushroomed up. She squinted and fanned at the smoke, rapidly blinking her smarting eyes. With a scream she stepped back and bumped into a table.  
  
Cole and Phoebe had shimmered into the kitchen and were standing amidst the slowly spreading smoke. Cole brought a fireball into his hand and leisurely tossed it up and down. He looked down at Piper and held her gaze. "Where is Paige?" He asked slowly, the anger seething and bubbling within him.  
  
Piper's lip curled with disgust and she stepped forward, holding both hands up. "Don't you question me. How dare you break into my home and then expect me to tell you where my sister is." Her hands were shaking with fury.  
  
"Just tell me where Paige is and I'll leave this damnable place." He stopped tossing the fireball and held it steady, ready to aim at Piper.  
  
She breathed deeply and a red flush appeared on her cheeks. "Take your slut and get out. Next time you come back I'll blow you up so fast…" She spat and then trailed off as Cole began to laugh.  
  
"You can't vanquish me! No one can! Now tell me where she is or I will kill you." His eyes widened and bulged outwards, creating an inhuman look on his otherwise normal face.   
  
Phoebe winced and backed away from him, shooting Piper a scared look. Her sister seemed to be deliberately ignoring her.  
  
"No dice." She darted forwards and picked up the saucepan, which was still bubbling on the stove. She paused for a second before throwing it at the pair of intruders in her home.  
  
The steaming liquid streamed out and flew towards Cole and Phoebe. With a quick gesture Cole slowed the liquid till it was barely moving. It hung in the air, a mixture of rotund droplets, amid a cloud of white steam. He dashed his hand through it with a smirk.  
  
To Piper's, and Cole's, surprise, his hand began to sizzle and char as it connected with Piper's haphazard mixture. He cried out in pain and fell backwards, grasping his singed hand.  
  
With his concentration gone, the rest of the potion began to move freely and splattered to the floor in front of him. He winced, as droplets sprayed onto his leg and began to sizzle their way into his flesh.  
  
The saucepan abruptly continued moving and arced through the air. With a loud 'clang' it connected with Phoebe's head and she fell senseless to the floor.  
  
"Well... I did warn you to get out of my house." Piper said hesitantly, not entirely sure what to do.  
  
There was a sudden burst of light as Paige orbed in, she rushed over to Piper and began to tell her what had happened. She paused and sniffed the air, her noise crinkling in disgust. "What is that smell? I thought you were meant to be a good chef." She quipped with a sardonic smile.  
  
Piper pouted and pointed to Cole's still smoking burns. "They tried to threaten me into saying where you were."  
  
"Bastards! Where's Prue? This is the perfect opportunity to do the spell." Paige exclaimed, looking around for her eldest sister.  
  
"She… she's not here." Piper told her, tentatively. She grabbed Paige's arm and began to steer her out of the kitchen. "She astralled to you when they had you. We'll try and get her back, and besides, I don't want to stay in here with them."  
  
Paige cursed as she looked at the unconscious form of Prue. "What are we going to do now? Phoebe won't stay unconscious forever and Cole will start to heal… Its hopeless Piper!" She whimpered and threw herself down next to Prue.  
  
With a sad look Piper knelt next to her and gathered Paige into a hug, softly stroking her hair. "Its ok now. I won't let them take you again. Shh."  
  
Paige buried her head in Piper's shoulder and sobbed. "I was so scared… Cole was going to kill me. And Phoebe wasn't even going to stop him." She sniffed and her shoulders shook.  
  
Piper's choked back her own tears and gently rocked Paige.  
  
* * *  
  
"Damn it. Damn it all!" Astral Prue stamped around her sister's house with a furious look on her face. She walked over to a vase and knocked it onto the floor. It landed and smashed, the broken shards flying amongst the other household items she'd broken in a fit of rage earlier.   
  
She had searched the house from top to bottom and found no sign of Paige at all. There just weren't any clues to her whereabouts and it was making her angry. It just seemed like a typical house, apart from the scorch marks and the broken glass in the bedroom, everything was normal.  
  
She stomped back up the stairs towards the bedroom, secretly hoping she'd find something previously missed. She got to the top of the stairs when something strange happened. She cocked her head to one side and listened. There was a sound of crying… but where was it coming from?  
  
"Its Paige!" She breathed and jumped into the bedroom, ready to protect her little sister. It was still empty… yet the crying remained. Prue ran out of the room and into the bathroom. It was empty. The crying still sounded close. With a frantic look on her face she ran throughout all the rooms in the house, yet all were empty.  
  
She stopped near the front door and paused, trying to get her breath back. Her chest heaved, partly from exertion but mostly from fear. She shut her eyes and tried to calm herself down. The crying had faded out… but there were now strange pictures in her mind. A… ceiling? The back of a couch… Piper and Paige! Paige was crying and Piper was comforting her. But wait! In the kitchen door way! It was Cole, about to throw a fireball!  
  
"Piper! Paige, he's there! Behind you!" She shouted out. Her panicked voice echoing in the emptiness of Phoebe and Cole's hallway. She screamed again and began to sob when neither of them noticed the silent attacker or heard her.  
  
There was nothing she could do. There had been few times in her life when she'd felt this useless and so worthless. She was about to see her sisters get killed, and there was nothing she could do. A thought struck her. *How* was she actually able to see them in the first place?   
  
"Think Prue! Think! This might be the only way to help them!" She commanded herself to think. She replayed the images over in her mind again. The ceiling, the back of the couch… that's it! She was seeing through the eyes of her actual body.   
  
Almost at once she tried to astral project back into her body… but it didn't work. She began to sob and again. "Work! Work damn it!" She tried to focus again and strained to return. Still nothing. She could see Cole raising his arm to throw the fireball. Time seemed to slow as she watched it sail through the air, streamers of heat and faint circles of smoke left in its wake.  
  
Prue screamed a soundless scream and held her arm out, as if trying to knock it away. Suddenly she felt a dizzying rush and her conscious mind flowed back into her flesh body.  
  
* * *  
  
Prue bolted upright and swung her arm upwards. The fireball was struck with a powerful telekinetic blast and reversed its deadly course, veering straight back towards Cole.  
  
His mouth opened with a wordless horror as the fireball struck him in the chest, propelling him back and into the kitchen and through the window. The shattered glass shot outwards and glinted like a thousand knives in the pale moonlight. He landed with a thud and immediately shimmered, reappearing next to Phoebe. He coughed weakly and reached out, barely managing to touch her arm before they shimmered away.  
  
Piper and Paige sprang to their feet and turned to look at Prue, a look of shock on their faces. "Prue… how did you… how did you know?"  
  
Prue tried to sit up but fell back, her head reeling. "I… my… my Astral Projection. I began to hear Paige crying and then I started to see… ugh my head is killing me." She winced and rubbed her temples before starting again. "I started to hear Paige crying and then I began to see what was happening in here. I think I was seeing through the eyes of myself. Meh, through my *real* eyes. This is confusing. Then I tried to astral back here but I couldn't. And then." She stopped and tilted her head to one side, a bemused look on her face.  
  
Paige leant over took Prue's hand. "What is it? What's happened now?" She held Prue's hand tighter, scared to let go of it.  
  
Prue's mouth widened in surprise. "Oh… Oh! My Astral body. Its still out there! I can see through its eyes as well. I can control both of… my selves… at once." She shakily sat up and tried to get to her feet.  
  
"Woah, steady on there. This is obviously overwhelming. Just call… yourself… back here." Said Piper, an amused look on her face.  
  
"If you knew what it felt like to be two people at once then you would not find this so funny, missy." Prue replied with a mock stern look on her face.  
  
Paige suddenly ran to the kitchen door and she looked through. She turned back with a bland expression on her face. "They've gone. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing, though."  
  
"I wish I knew, Paige, really I do. The main thing is we are all ok and will be able to fight them next time." Piper said, with an uncharacteristic hardness to her voice and glint in her eye.  
  
"Speak… for yourself. Whoa! Ok, I'm back. I mean, I got myself back… oh you know what I mean." Prue spoke, a look of confusion on her face.  
  
Paige and Piper laughed and helped Prue to her feet. "Come on. You may have got a new power growth, but that doesn't excuse you from cleaning up the kitchen." Piper said as she gently pushed Prue towards the kitchen.  
  
Prue groaned and dragged her feet on the ground, leaning back onto Piper. "How can you be so mean? Especially after I just saved your butts!" A look of mock indignation plastered on her face.  
  
"Yeah, that was nice. Now move it or loose it, sister." She strained against Prue's back and laughed. "Paige! Some help here!"  
  
Paige looked at her sisters and smiled gleefully, before running to help Piper. 


	10. The Tables Are Turned

"Her power grows already!" Exulted the First Voice.  
  
"She always was the most powerful." Added the Third Voice.  
  
"They came so close to defeating the renegade and the demon." Sighed the Second Voice.  
  
"Will memories and bonds prevent them from accomplishing the task at hand?" Asked the Third Voice.  
  
"We shall see." Conceded the Fourth Voice.  
  
* * *  
  
Cole winced in pain and gingerly pulled his tattered trousers off. The burnt fabric stuck to his leg and he tried not to cry out in pain. Phoebe was still unconscious next to him and he didn't want to wake her up. He got to his feet and walked over to a chest of drawers, opened it and pulled out a pair of trousers.  
  
Phoebe murmured and turned over, slowly opening her eyes. Her hand went to her head and she groaned. She gently probed a large bump on the side of her head. With a sigh, she sat up and looked across at Cole. "Ugh, Honey, what happened to me?"  
  
"Piper threw a saucepan at us." He said nonchalantly. "Count yourself lucky you only got that lump on your head."   
  
Phoebe looked confused for a second, until Cole gestured to his leg. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw the blistered and burnt skin. "Baby! Oh, are you ok? Let me help you. Go and sit down." She slid out of bed and began fussing over him.  
  
He pushed her away and pulled the trousers on, before limping towards the door. "Stop it, I'm fine." He saw the hurt look in her eyes and stopped. "I'm fine, really I am. I've already started healing." Cole vaguely waved his arm downwards and walked out.  
  
Phoebe sniffed and sat back on the bed. Why was Cole being so nasty to her? What was his problem? She felt a throb of pain from her head and buried herself under the covers once again.  
  
* * *  
  
Prue stood in front of her body length mirror. She twirled around and stood side on, sucking in her stomach and smoothing her hair. "Does my butt look big in this?" She asked, turning to the woman sitting in the chair a few metres away.  
  
"You mean; does *our* butt look big in this." She said with a grin and went to stand next to Prue. "And yes, it does. Shame really, it's a cute outfit." She looked into the mirror and smirked at the face identical to her own.  
  
"At least you are honest. Brutally honest, actually." Prue smiled and went to swap her clothes. "Hmm, you don't suppose this is personal gain, do you?"  
  
"Oh you already know the answer to that. We are basically the same you know." She went and sat down again. "And yes, it is personal gain, I guess. But they owe us big time for letting us get killed. We should be allowed a few… indulgences, now and then."  
  
Prue giggled and put on a touch of lipstick. "I completely agree. It's so great being able to talk to someone who- "  
  
"Is so amazingly great and cool?" Finished the woman in the chair, an innocent look plastered across her face.  
  
"Well, I'm not *that* cool." Replied Prue, a modest look on her face.  
  
"Yuh-huh we are. And you know it." Argued the woman, as she leaned back in the chair and laughed.  
  
There was a knock at the door and Piper's voice called out. "Prue, can I come in?"  
  
Prue shot the woman a guilty look and beckoned to her. "Quick, come back in. I doubt Piper would approve of… us… doing this."  
  
The woman in the chair sighed and walked over to Prue. She touched Prue's palm and began to disappear into her.  
  
"Oh, and you're right, we *are* that cool." Prue said, as the woman had almost disappeared. She gasped as her astral form returned and quickly walked over to the door. "Piper, hi. What do you need?"  
  
Piper raised and eyebrow and gave Prue a half smile. "And To whom were you just talking to?"  
  
"Talking to? What do you mean? Do you see anyone? I was not talking to anyone." Prue blurted quickly and blushed.  
  
"Whoa. Ok then, lets just take a breather, ok? Ok. We need to sit down and really decide on what to do about… them." Her eyes momentarily shut with pain and she held onto Prue's arm.  
  
Prue squeezed her sister's arm comfortingly and started to walk downstairs.  
  
"Well finally. Hey, looking good, Prue." Paige said as she looked up and saw Prue.  
  
"Well, I had some good fashion advice. So…" Prue started and then trailed off. She looked over and saw Piper sitting next to Paige, nervously picking at a lose thread on her sweater.  
  
Paige looked about her and cautiously spoke, breaking the awkward silence. "I've been thinking about… well. About how we can beat them. So far they've been too powerful. But that could change if we managed to- "  
  
"Separate them." Prue finished, and went to sit in a chair. "Together they are always too strong, the question is; how are we going to be able to separate them?" She looked expectantly at Paige and then to Piper.  
  
"We can… I, I don't know." Paige began, but quickly stopped as she realised that she had no idea of how to split her sister and her boyfriend up.  
  
"Leo." Piper stopped picking at the thread and looked up at Paige. "We make Leo glamour into Phoebe and then lure Cole… well. Lure him somewhere that the *real* Phoebe isn't."  
  
"And what about Phoebe? Leo luring one away won't work if they are always together anyway." Prue tapped her index finger impatiently on the table and stared at Piper.  
  
"I am sure they'll be a spell in here that'll let us do the same thing. After all, there was one for astral projection." Paige held out her hand and seconds later the book appeared in front of her. She immediately began leafing through it.   
  
Prue yawned and leaned backwards in her chair. Almost immediately the sound of a kettle boiling and coffee cups clinking came from the kitchen.  
  
Piper got to her feet and stared at the kitchen, and then to Prue and Paige. "There's someone in there. Do you think they've come back?" She asked cautiously and tried to peer around the door.  
  
"Oh sit down, Piper. Its nothing." Prue replied and put her feet up onto the small coffee table.  
  
"Nothing? How can you say nothing? We're the only ones in the house and there's someone in the kitchen. What makes you so sure its not- " Piper stopped and stared at Prue, who had just walked into the room from the kitchen.   
  
She was carrying a tray with three cups of coffee on. "Coffee, anyone?" She asked them breezily and then set the tray down. She winked at Prue and then disappeared.  
  
"Prue! Do the words 'personal' and 'gain' mean anything to you?" Piper snapped and then went to sit down.  
  
"Oh lighten up. If I don't use my powers now, then how will I get any kind of control with them? Put it this way; would you prefer me to try it in a battle and then end up getting killed due to my lack of control, or would you like me to get a handle on it now and then be able to kick even more ass in battle?" Prue retorted, as she leaned forwards and took a steaming cup of coffee.  
  
Paige shut the book and giggled, and then immediately shot an apologetic look at Piper. "Sorry, it was just funny. Well, bad news is there is no spell. So we will have to write one."  
  
"I'll do it." Piper instantly said. "I just can't get used to your Haikus."  
  
"Oh that was one time Piper! And that was one of my first spells!" Paige pouted and turned to Prue. "She's mean, you are now officially my favourite sister".  
  
Piper opened her mouth to protest, until she saw the mischievous glint in Paige's eye.  
  
"Ah shaddup. Now leave me in peace while I write the spell." She reached out for a cup of coffee and was thrown into a premonition.  
  
***Cole… walking away from Phoebe… both of them alone… her sisters making their attack***  
  
Piper let go of the cup and turned around. "They're alone, now. This will be easier than if we have to do the whole morphing thing. We need to move fast, are we ready?"  
  
Paige held out her hand and the potions and spell appeared on her palm. "Now we're ready." With a nod from her sisters she orbed them out.  
  
* * *  
  
Cole shimmered into a familiar place. The Mausoleum. He looked around and felt crushed by the memories. This place had been so important to him and Phoebe. It was where… where she faked his death so that he could live. Where the betrayal of her sisters began. He felt no remorse that he had ultimately set Phoebe on the path that had led her from her sisters, with that one simple act.  
  
Suddenly he straightened up and looked towards the exit. There had just been a bright flash of light and now there were some all too familiar voices. He saw three shadows at the exit and with a snarl he threw a volley of fireballs towards them.  
  
He was rewarded by a flash of light accompanied by shrieks and muffled swearing. It was a small comfort, considering what they'd come here to do.   
  
Paige orbed back in and gasped, instinctively lifting her hands to cover her face.   
  
Prue put her hand on Paige's shoulder and pushed her sisters hands back down. "Its ok. We're safe; none of his fire hit us. It just shows that he is more prepared than we thought."  
  
"He's alone." Said Piper, "One of us has to go to Phoebe, and quickly. If they get together again then it'll just be too hard."  
  
"I'll go" Paige volunteered and began to orb.   
  
"Paige! Wait!" Shouted Prue, as her hand slipped through the insubstantial bubbles of light. She looked up and watched the bright trail of blue and white disappear. "Damn it! I wanted to tell her something, she shouldn't just go off like that."  
  
"Reminds me of a certain someone…" Said Piper, a grin on her face. "What did you want to tell her?"  
  
Prue lowered her eyes and shuffled her feet bashfully. "That I… loved her."  
  
Piper's eyes misted up and she pulled Prue into a hug.  
  
a/n I had to cut the chapter down to size, I've got another 1000+ words that I had to save for the next chapter... but those are gonna be mostly action, so you have something to look forward too! 


	11. Taking Action

"The battle will be hard." Stated the Second Voice.  
  
"But they will triumph!" Enthused the First Voice.  
  
"What of the renegade and the newest sister?" Questioned the Third Voice.  
  
"The renegade holds equal power to Paige, but not half the wits." Answered the Second Voice.  
  
"Once together nothing will stop them…"Breathed the First Voice.  
  
"That is true of both The Charmed Ones and The Lovers." Finished the Fourth Voice.  
  
* * *  
  
"Damn, damn, damn! Why did Cole go?" Phoebe said to herself as she paced restlessly around their house. She had tried to sit down and try to read a magazine, but had given up after a couple of minutes and thrown it to the ground.  
  
When Cole went into these moods she didn't know what to do. He said that he needed to be alone, but what was he doing while he was alone? She knew it couldn't be anything like an affair; he'd never do that… or would he? Phoebe heard a sudden noise in the kitchen and her face brightened, all doubts gone. Cole was back and they could make up.  
  
She pushed open the kitchen door and screamed.  
  
Paige jumped and dropped the coffee mug to the floor. She turned to Phoebe and glared. "Now look what you've done. Didn't anyone ever teach you not to sneak up on people?" She smirked at Phoebe and slowly kicked the broken pieces of mug to the side.  
  
"Get out! Go away! Leave me alone!" Screamed Phoebe, as she stepped forwards, allowing the door to shut behind her.  
  
"Now that's just bad manners. You didn't even offer me a drink or chance to use your bathroom." Paige replied, her voice dripping with mock indignation, as she casually leaned back on the counter top.  
  
"I warned you Paige!" Phoebe narrowed her eyes and shot a beam of energy out. It flew through the air towards Paige… but missed her and melted a whole in the counter, as Paige orbed out.  
  
She reappeared behind Phoebe and smashed the potion onto her sister's shoulder. She winced and quickly orbed the slivers of glass out of her hand.  
  
Phoebe screamed in pain and spun around, aiming a fist at Paige's head. She gave another cry of pain as her fist connected with the wall, due to the fact Paige had orbed out.  
  
Paige appeared at the other end of the kitchen, readying herself to avoid the eye beams Phoebe would almost definitely aim at her.  
  
As if on cue, Phoebe glared at Paige and squinted.   
  
Her younger sister dodged to the side and crouched on the floor, hands held protectively against her chest. After a couple of seconds of nothing happening, Paige looked up cautiously and got to her feet. "What's the matter, Pheebs? Powers not working or something?" She said innocently, although silently wondering why the potion had worked without the accompanying spell.  
  
"What did you do!? What have you done to me?" Phoebe had a crazed look in her face and was ineffectually squinting and holding her hand up, trying to somehow will her powers to work.   
  
"I bound your powers. We can't have a liability like you running around with lethal magic at your disposal, now can we? Count yourself lucky, it was either this or… death."  
  
Phoebe backed up, her face aghast for a second, before it returned to its hardened state. "I might not have powers but that won't stop me from kicking your ass." She ran over to a drawer and pulled out a handful of knives, flinging five of them in quick succession at Paige.  
  
Paige yelped and orbed out, missing one of the knives, and appeared in the path of another. She jumped and willed her levitation to work. She quickly rose into the air and winced as the knife hit the wall a couple of inches below her feet.  
  
She dropped back to the ground and held her hand out to the other three knives. They disappeared in a cloud of white and then suddenly reappeared in the corner with a loud clattering. Paige dusted her hands off and sneered at Phoebe. "Well, you talk big, lady, but my ass is still not kicked. Care to try again? Or will you just accept the fact that you've been beaten?"  
  
With each word Phoebe's anger grew, until she sprinted down the kitchen towards Paige. She was focused completely on taking Paige down; nothing else mattered to her.   
  
Paige breathed calmly and stared at Phoebe as she drew closer and closer, not moving at all.  
  
With ragged breaths, Phoebe drew closer and closer. She reached her arms out and leapt at Paige, her teeth bared and eyes flashing insanely.  
  
Paige neatly stepped to the side, causing Phoebe to miss her completely and collide with the wall.  
  
Phoebe's eyes dilated and she fell unconscious to the floor.   
  
Paige dusted off her hands again and looked down at Phoebe's unmoving form. With a twinge of sympathy she took off her sweater and covered her sister with it.  
  
* * *  
  
Prue peered around the entrance and squinted into the darkness. "Are you ready to go in?" She asked Piper in a hoarse whisper.  
  
"I… sure. Why not. We might as well get it over with. I just hope Paige is ok." Piper replied, her voice equally quiet.  
  
"Of course she is. Now I'll go in and distract him, then you follow and try to blow him up. It won't do much but it'll keep him busy till Paige gets here." She gave Piper a final smile and sprinted into the mausoleum. Her eyes took a few seconds to focus in the gloomy darkness. She rubbed them and stared around. Prue could have sworn that this place was bigger than before.  
  
Her pondering was broken as a fireball roared through the air towards her. She threw up her arm and sent it careening back.   
  
Cole dodged to the side as his own attack came back to haunt him. He ducked behind a tomb and covered his eyes as the fireball hit a vase and showered him with clay splinters. Suddenly he felt a tapping on his shoulder and he span around.  
  
Astral Prue looked down at Cole and smashed her fist between his eyes, as hard as she could. She followed up with a quick jab of her foot underneath his chin and a low swung kick to the side of his head.  
  
Cole screamed in pain and was knocked across the floor. He slammed into the dusty wall and curled into a ball. The bridge of his nose was broken and bleeding. His temple was bruised and a trickle of blood flowed out of his ear.  
  
Prue looked down at him with a steely look in her eye and slowly held both hands up. Her power levitated him into the air, his arms and legs straightening and forming a rough cross. She squinted at him and sent his body smashing into the opposite wall.  
  
She ignored the sickening crack of breaking bones and repeated the action.  
  
Cole flew from wall to wall, each hit causing more and more pain. He tried to shimmer away… but he couldn't. That damn witch was holding him in place with her power. Cole strained to break free of her immense hold, it was useless. He felt the impact of the wall again and repressed another scream. He tensed his body for another impact but instead there was none.  
  
Prue levelled her hands and pushed forwards with them. She could almost see the invisible pulses of energy that flowed from her hands towards that damn… demon! They hit Cole and slammed him harder and harder against the wall.  
  
This time Cole did let out a scream. The unseen forces were pressing him against the wall. The constant barrage caused the mortar to crack and bricks to shake loose. He opened one puffed up eye and stared at Prue. There had never been any love between them… yet how could there be this much hate and anger? He caught her eye and whispered hoarsely.  
  
"Just wait… just you wait." He knew his words would confuse her. With any luck they'd stop her long enough for him to regenerate just a little.  
  
Prue's face twisted with confusion at his words. What did he mean? Is that some kind of trick? She broke off her attack and let Cole's broken body slump to the floor. She turned to call for Piper. "Piper, get in here. Its nearly time. We can't wait much longer for Pai- "  
  
Piper ran down the steps and wondered why Prue had stopped in the middle of the sentence.  
  
  
A/n Won't Cole just die?! Jeez, even in a fanfic he's the demon that just. won't. die. And whats happened to Prue? Will Cole finally die next chapter? All of your questions answered and more in the next chapter of "Actions Have Consequences"  
  
A/n... I like reveiws, slip me one or ten, even if its to bitch about how Cole is completely innocent and should be kept alive blah-freakin-blah... Am I rambling? Why yes, yes I am :). 


	12. The Battle Rages On

"Aha, Paige has beaten the renegade!" Laughed the First Voice.  
  
"But not permenantly, she'll be back." Warned the Third Voice.  
  
"True, I still forsee trouble around her." Agreed the Second Voice.  
  
"But the demon will fall yet!" Exclaimed the First Voice.  
  
"His fate is *still* unclear!" Countered the Third Voice.  
  
"Watch on" Commanded the Fourth Voice.  
  
* * *  
  
Prue felt herself being knocked backwards, and a strange burning on her thigh. Pain took over as she flew across the empty mausoleum and impacted with a the opposite wall. She faintly heard Piper's scream before blacking out.  
  
Piper screamed and fell backwards as she saw her sister fly past the opening. She scrambled down the rest of the steps and skidded over to Prue's unconscious body. "Prue, Prue! Wake up, wake up now." she put a shaking hand onto her sisters wrist and felt a strong pulse. Desperately trying not to cry, Piper turned defensively and stared about the murky room.   
  
Cole lay on the floor, arm still raised from the fireball. "Surprised?" he panted, triumph showing through his insanity. He struggled to get to his feet, as agonzing pain twisted his face. He could feel the bones and tissue knitting together inside his body. It was as comforting as it was painful. He knew he'd be fit enough to fight them soon, unlike Prue. She'd be out cold for a while yet. He afforded himself a laugh as he stared at her inert form next to Piper.  
  
Piper glared at Cole as he laughed to himself in the corner. "What are you laughing about, you damn crazy bastard. We'll kill you when Paige gets here. Just you wait..." her voice cracked as she gripped Prue's hand tightly. Paige better get here soon, thought Piper, I don't want to take him on alone.  
  
Tentatively Cole stretched out a leg and tensed it against the ground. He manouvered himself upright and stood propped against the wall. He leant forwards in a stoop and wiped the blood from his nose. "Its going to end here, Piper. You should have left me and Phoebe alone, you know. Now its going to end in one big messy explosion!" he threw up his hand and a ball of fire blossomed in it, before bursting out and shooting towards Piper.   
  
She gestured at it and the ball froze. She made another gesture and a red mist bloomed infront of Cole, knocking him backwards. "You're right, it is going to end in one big messy explosion. Unfortunately I'll be here to clean it up afterwards." She watched in satisfaction as Cole was slammed back against the wall again.  
  
He dropped down to his knees and gasped as the breath, among other things, was knocked out of him. He put one shaking hand onto the floor and tossed another firebal at Piper. "You can't... beat me. My love for Phoebe is too... strong."  
  
The second ball froze and Piper scanned the room. She gestured at a pillar next to Cole and the base blew up, showering Cole with sharp stone shards. The pillar crashed down, still upright, before slowly toppling over. "Strong things always fall eventually, Cole, like that pillar. It might take one hit or it might take a million, but it'll still fall."  
  
Cole shouted in terror and scrambled behind a sarcophagus as the large stone pillar crashed down onto the lid of the stone coffin. He coughed as a huge cloud of dust erupted from the cracked and aged stone, and showered him with tiny pieces of rock. He coughed harshly and rubbed his eyes, before waving his arms innefectually around.  
  
"Oh, sorry about that. My hand must have slipped or something." taunted Piper, "must be a real kick in the pants for you, having this place destroyed when it means so much to you..." she left her last comment hanging and concerntrated on freezing the dust cloud. The outer edge of the dust cloud froze, trapping Cole in a perimeter of blindness and clogged air. Piper crouched over Prue again and felt her pulse. It was still strong, but Prue still showed no sign of waking. Come on Paige, thought Piper, finish Phoebe and get here soon.  
  
* * *  
  
Phoebe groaned and fluttered her eyes open. She slowly touched a lump on her head and tried to focus her eyes. She groaned under her breath and levered herself up onto her elbows. "Oh god, my head," she moaned softly, as something fell off of her shoulders, "Paige." She said, while looking at her sister's sweater. Phoebe took it in one hand and held it for a second, before throwing it into a corner of the room.   
  
"Cole! Cole? Are you there?" she called out, immediately grabbing her temples in pain. Since when had her voice been so loud? She labouriously got up and tottered over to the cupboard above the sink, silently praying that Cole had stocked the house with asprin. After a few minutes of searching she eventually found some, and with some difficulty pried the lid off. With a sigh she tipped some of the small white pills into her hand and held them. It'd be so easy to take too many, to get away from all of this... crap. She carefully put two into her mouth and looked down at the rest of the pills in her hand.  
  
Almost regretfully she tipped them back in the bottle and screwed the cap on. She set it on the counter and poured herself a glass of water. As she tipped it into her mouth some of Paige's threats echoed in her mind.  
  
"I bound your powers. We can't have a liability like you running around with lethal magic at your disposal, now can we? Count yourself lucky, it was either this or… death."  
  
Lethal magic and death. Two words she knew her sisters would apply to Cole! Phoebe threw down the glass, wincing slightly as it shattered in the sink, and ran towards the front door. She had to go to Cole and warn him that her sisters were on the war path.  
  
* * *  
  
Cole choked and threw fireballs randomly about him in an attempt to disipate the cloying cloud around him. "Damn it, Piper, do you have to resort to tricks like this to beat me?" he shouted raspily.  
  
Piper ducked a fireball and shouted back pleasantly, "No, its just nice to see you suffer." She didn't understand why Cole just didn't shimmer out of it, surely that'd be the obvious thing to do?  
  
As if on cue Cole shimmered out of the mortar cloud and lifted his hand to throw a fireball.  
  
"Well that took you long enough to work out, honestly!" Piper sneered, as she flicked her hands at the ceiling above Cole. Another shower of plaster and bricks hit him.  
  
"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh!" roared Cole furiously, as he threw a fast volley of fireballs at Piper. Rage consumed him and he didn't stop. The air burned as he threw more and more towards Piper and Prue.  
  
Piper frantically froze the fireballs till there was a burning, glowing wall of death a few metres in front of her. The sheer volume of fire was making it hard to sustain the freeze, and slowly the lethal barrier moved towards her, millimetre by millimetre. She flicked her hands again and again as Cole relently threw more fire. Her hands shook with effort and her face paled as more and more energy was put into her freeze.  
  
Even Cole was beginning to feel the strain of creating so much fire and his torrent slowed to a trickle. He suddenly stopped and held both hands out in front, palms cupped towards each other. With his eyes clenched tightly shut and sweat dripping from his forehead, Cole focused on the space between his hands. A tiny flame flickered into existence burst into a fireball. It grew further as Cole slowly moved his hands apart. It pulsed slowly as it span wildly, tiny streamers of golden light flowed in and out of the surface like the corona of the sun. He took a deep breath and sent it careening towards the large block of frozen fireballs.  
  
It exploded on impact, dissolving the freeze and freeing the fireballs as it did so.   
  
Piper collapsed exhausted to the ground and tried to freeze them again. The fire slowed down for a second, like it was moving through tar and then broke out, momentum from the explosion carrying them towards Piper once more. She screamed in terror and threw herself over Prue, shouting one final word as the began to blister around her.  
  
"Paige!"  
  
A/n, just to clear it up... again... the voices *are* the Elders, Prue came back to reconstitute the Power Of Three and I gave phEobe's powers to the Piper and Paige because its my story and I felt it would improve the story. 


	13. White Lights and Fire

A/n The start of Paige's scene is meant to be set right after shee has beaten Phoebe in chapter 11, the one before last.  
  
"First Prue falls... and then Piper?!" Screamed the First Voice.  
  
"Could we have underestimated the demon?" Queried the Third Voice.  
  
"No... no... there's no way, no way at all he can win." Murmured the Second Voice.  
  
"There is still Paige!" Cheered the First Voice.  
  
"But is she alone enough?" Questioned the Third Voice.  
  
"Have faith." Ended the Fourth Voice.  
  
* * *  
  
As Paige orbed out of Phoebe's kitchen frantic thoughts raced around in her head. 'Phoebe isn't knocked out forever, she come too soon, and then she'll run to Cole and they'll be together again and goddamn it! We'll be back at square one. We've got to take him out and take him out fast. And then be ready for Phoebe.' Almost at once Paige changed course and within a few seconds had appeared in the kitchen of The Manor.  
  
She wrinkled her nose as she smelt the remaining odour of singed flesh left over from Cole and Phoebe's little intrusion. She walked over to the cupboard next to the basement door and reached inside. Her fingers tightened over a smooth glass vial and she pulled it out from behind the stack of plates. It was a spare bottle she'd made and kept hidden, in case of a contingency like this one. Almost ruefully she slipped it into her pocket and then orbed up to the attic.  
  
After flicking on the main light Paige ran to the big locked chest by the sofa and fumbled with the lock. After remembering time was of the essence, Paige irratibly called for the lid and set it crashing into a vase over by the window. She winced at the smash and muttered to herself as she searched the box for what she was looking for. "Well thats one less thing to clutter up the room." she joked lamely before straightening up, her hands full. She made her way to the couch and sat down, tipping the contents onto a cushion beside her. She looked down at the pile of coloured crystals and ran her hands over their serene flatness, wondering which would produce the most powerful effect. All her knowledge seemed to have abandoned her as she tried to make the decision. Faint words and memories flew around in her head as she rolled two pearly white crystals in one hand.  
  
Paige threw them down with the others, and angrily got up from the sofa, cursing herself for not being able to think. She stalked over to the book and taped her fingers on its surface, frantically trying to think. Half heartedly she held out her hand and in a small voice called out. "Best Crystals." To her shock five crystals disapeared from the pile and her hands were filled with whitelights. With a happy, though thoroughly shocked, look she smiled at them and placed them inside her pocket with the potion, careful not to break it.   
  
She went to put the other crystals back in the now lidless box, and was in the process of picking them up when she heard Piper's voice shrieking in her mind. It was accompanied by blurred images of Cole and fire. Lots and lots of fire. The extra crystals fell from her hands as she orbed out, intense panic on her face.  
  
* * *  
  
Piper's small form flattened over Prue and shook with fear. Any second now she expected to feel the roar of flames and the burning heat on her back. Dry sobs took over as she tried to squeeze tighter and tighter against Prue. 'At least I'll be able to save her, that's what matters,' she thought, a small spark of courage flaring inside her. A second later she felt a hand squeezing her hand, and then a roaring over her head, accompanied by a blaze of heat.  
  
Prue squinted against the brightness of the flames and strained to push the burning mass away. It twisted and bubbled above them, inertia fighting the weakened telekinetic blasts from Prue. She felt Piper's hand squeezing her's back as she fought a wave of pain from her leg. She screamed, partly with pain and partly with anger, and the swirling inferno roared across the Mausoleum, leaving greasy black stains on the dusty stone. Her head throbbing and her thigh burning with pain, Prue pulled Piper into a hug and tried not to cry. "Its ok now, Piper. There's still Paige. And.. ah.. god," She bit back the pain and tried to save her fast cracking voice. "She'll come and save us, she's like that. Cole'll.." She clenched her mouth shut and a tear trickled out the corner of her eye. She'd never felt this scared that they might actually lose. And to Cole of all people. She felt her throat constrict and coughed back the bile.  
  
Cole shouted in anger as the fire swung to the side and missed his targets. That must mean Prue is awake again, he thought angrily. It wasn't like he could start all of that up again, either, creating that much fire had taken it out of him. Maybe if he could kill them the good old fashioned way...? He tilted his hand upwards and a viciously sharp dagger appeared out bubbling purple smoke. Cole tossed it to his other hand and started towards Prue and Piper. He'd taken no more than a step when a strange light began to fill the room. It was coming from the slow, yet still moving, ball of fire.  
  
Paige had sensed ahead and seen what Cole was doing, and then what Prue had done. A plan had formed in the split seconds she had before appearing in the Mausoleum. She felt herself moving into the smoky room and then stopped, preventing herself from reforming on the cracked floor tiles. She drifted in white orbs and surrounded the fire, twisting it and protecting herself from it with her telekinesis. The burning cloud billowed outwards and then imploded in on itself before falling completely under her control. Paige worked her powers into shaping the fire. Its insubstantial form flickered with orbs and elongated, the top flaring out till it looked suspicously like a tornado of fire.  
  
Cole dropped the athame in shock and stepped backwards. What was happening? His fire seemed to have taken on a life of its own. And what were those lights? "Orbs!" He screamed, madness turning his voice to a shriek. "Damn you Paige! Damn you!" He screamed again as his hatred of the youngest Halliwell took over and drove him in a frenzy at Paige's orbs. He stretched his arms out and summoned another athame.  
  
Paige sensed Cole running at her and she span the whirling form of the fire faster... before sending it speeding towards Cole. She released herself from it as the flames swallowed him. They trapped his beaten body within their swirling centre. Paige was drawn into the corner where Piper lay over the prone form of Prue. She seemed to sense her sisters pain and fear even before orbing back in. Her eyes filled with tears as she stared down at Prue's thigh. The skin was black and the fabric of her trousers was ripped and burnt away. Still oozing blood covered the wound and had stained the ground below. "Prue... you're hurt."  
  
"Gee, ya... think?" Prue gasped through clenched teeth. She had paled and sweat beads dripped from her forehead. She shut her eyes and tried to ignore the chilling screams of pain coming from Cole, as he writhed in the centre of the twister, still trapped in the cone of flames. She opened them again and whispered to Paige. "Heal... me. Quickly. Please... Paige."  
  
Her heart beat quickly and once again Paige felt that familiar panic. She put hand to her throat and moaned softly, as she shook her head. "I-I can't. I can't do it, Prue. I don't know how. I can't." Tears dripped openly down her flawless pale skin as she saw Prue tense with pain and squeeze her eyes shut again. She glanced down at Piper and saw her sister's face mirrored her own.  
  
"Paige. You can. I know you... can," she laboured for breath and tried to blink away the darkness that was slowly creeping into her vision. "I trust you. I... trust your Whitelighter instincts. They brought you... here. Embrace yourself... and save us." She used the last of her strength and reached out to grasp Paige's hand, squeezing it firmly. She lifted Piper's up to meet them and held them all together.   
  
For a split second they were joined, their minds as one. Paige felt her sisters love and she strained to search herself. She found the healing power, usually only acessible when used with another Whitelighter, and strained to push the barrier that prevented her from using it. She fed off Piper and Prue's strength and pushed harder. She was through! The raw healing power flooded through her, filling her with light. It spread from her hands to Prue, instantly healing her sister and then onto Piper. They blazed in a brilliant burst of magic.  
  
Cole opened one tortured eye and squinted through the heat and roaring flames. A blinding glow surrounding three women. 'Angel's', he thought. 'They're angels'. The glow subsided and he saw the women more clearly within. The Charmed Ones! He felt sick and the heat and pain were playing tricks on his mind. 'Why can't I die?' He thought, as he pushed his arms up to his face, futily trying to protect his face. He saw his hand as it rose towards his head. Blackened and charred. Like the rest of him. 'Why can't I die? I want to die. LET ME DIE!' he tried to scream out, but his throat was raw and burnt and his lungs were full of smoke.  
  
Prue opened her eyes and breathed deeply. The pain was gone. She felt completely revitalised. She jumped to her feet and pulled Piper upright, before dragging her sistes into a hug. "I knew you could do it, Paige. I knew it!"  
  
Paige laughed through her tears. "Gee... ya think?" She sniffed and looked at Piper, who still looked shocked. "Piper... its ok now. Its done. Cole's dead, I burnt him. Look." She gestured to the farside of The Mausoleum expecting to see a pile of ashes, but instead was greeted by the sight of Cole. He was still standing inside the twisting pillar of fire, silently screaming and writhing. She felt bile rise in her throat and she quickly turned away. "Oh... god. Oh god, he won't die. We're trapped with him forever. And after all of that." She fell into Piper's arms and stood with her face buried on her sisters shoulder.   
  
"Oh Paige, don't be silly. Of course he'll die. We're the Charmed Ones. Most powerful force of good magic ever. Ever!" She felt Prue's arm move over Paige's back and she smiled. "And can you shift a bit, there's something digging right in my ribs." she added softly.  
  
As she straightened up Paige remembered the supplies she'd grabbed from the Manor. "Of course! The crystals! I brought crystals from home." She reached inside her pocket and withdrew them, before holding them out on her palm.  
  
Prue's features hardened as she glanced from the crystals to Cole. "Then lets end this. Once and for all."  
  
A/n. Damn Cole! He just. won't. die. I honestly wanted to kill him this chapter, but then I felt an angst attack coming on and the word count shot right up. Woe. Anyway, he'll be gone next chapter. And if not that chapter the chapter after that. I promise. :P. 


End file.
